Amores de Leyenda
by sakuratrc
Summary: Cuenta una leyenda que al soñar con alguien sin haberlo conocido es porque tu destino esta ligado a esa persona. Y eso, Sasuke lo comprobará en una misión con una sacerdotisa y una maldición ¿Podrá el amor perdurar o morirá sin siquiera haber nacido? AU
1. La Leyenda

**NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
>"AMORES DE LEYENDA" © SAKURA_TRC<strong>

Summary: Cuenta una leyenda que cuando sueñas con alguien sin haberlo conocido es porque tu destino esta ligado a esa persona. Y eso, Sasuke lo comprobará en una misión. ¿Podrá el amor perdurar o morirá sin siquiera haber nacido?

**.  
>"AMORES DE LEYENDA"<strong>

**.**

**Capítulo 1. La leyenda**

Mikoto entraba a la casa después de lavar la ropa y vio al menor de sus hijos sentado en el suelo, con el ceño fruncido y su negra mirada perdida. La mujer de larga cabellera negra se acero lentamente al pequeño, un niño de no más de seis años, piel blanca, cabello tan negro que con la luz daba destellos azules; pero el menor estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no reparo en la presencia de su madre.

- ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo Sasuke-chan? –pregunto la mujer preocupada.

Sasuke fue presa de un pequeño sobresalto y tras unos segundos de silencio miró a su madre a los ojos – Okaasan...

La mujer se agacho, acomodo un mechón negro del cabello rebelde de su hijo y acaricio su rostro– ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan preocupado hijo? –Sasuke volvió a fruncir el ceño, pero ahora en un gesto de duda– ¿Qué no confías en tu madre?

- Si, pero...

- Oh, vamos dímelo, no puede ser tan malo.

- Okaasan... ¿cómo se puede soñar con alguien a quién nunca has conocido?

La mujer formo una sonrisa tierna y dulce– Cuenta una leyenda que un par jóvenes enamorados fueron separados por una guerra entre sus países; y sus familias, por lealtad a sus aldeas, les prohibieron tener contacto entre ellos. Pero su amor era tan grande que no les importo la distancia que los separaba, buscaron los medios para seguir en contacto; lamentablemente cada intento era un rotundo fallido, siempre un miembro de las familias encontraba el mensaje y lo regresaba a sus dueños echándoles en cara que ese era un amor imposible. La kunoichi, porque ambos eran shinobi, encontró la única forma de ver a su amado y fue a través de los sueños, mediante un jutsu que ella misma desarrollo. La chica buscaba a su amado en el mundo de los sueños y aunque le tomo tiempo y esfuerzo, finalmente lo consiguió y el shinobi gustosamente esperaba cada noche para encontrarse con su amada. Su amor fue tan grande, que ambos dejaron a un lado la vida real para vivir eternamente en el mundo de los sueños y poder disfrutar el amor que la guerra les arrebató. Es por eso que dicen, cuando conoces a alguien en tus sueños, esa persona es tu alma gemela y esta destinada a amarte por el resto de su vida... si logras conocerla –termino el relato Mikoto con un suspiro de amor.

- Yo no creo que en esas tonterías –sentenció cruzándose de brazos molesto– A mi no me gustan las niñas, son... molestas.

Mikoto rió divertida– ¿Puedo saber como es la niña con quien soñaste?

- Nunca dije que soñé con una niña –dijo Sasuke haciendo un puchero y sonrojándose.

- No necesitas decirlo, por lo que veo así es –la mujer acaricio la cara de su hijo y apretó sus mejillas– Cuéntamelo –la mirada llena de curiosidad de su madre lo hizo ceder, además nunca podría negarle nada a esa mujer pero sería con la única que mostraría debilidad.

- Su cabello es ridículamente... rosa, tiene los ojos verdes como el jade –Sasuke se detuvo en su relato y sus ojos negros se desviaron preocupados– Y últimamente ya no sonríe como antes.

- ¿Cómo antes? - dudo la mujer al oír las palabras de su hijo.

- Si, antes sonreía por todo, era TAN DULCE que me daba nauseas –el ojinegro hizo una mueca de asco– Pero últimamente esta triste y tiene esa sonrisa tan fingida que parece como si le doliera el estomago.

- ¿Y sabes porque esta triste?

- No, una vez le pregunte pero es puso a llorar y ya no pudo hablar.

- Entonces tienes mucho tiempo soñando con ella –lo dicho por Mikoto hizo que Sasuke lo pensara detenidamente.

- Mmm, desde que tengo memoria.

La declaración sorprendió a la mujer, jamás había imaginado que algo así le sucediera a su hijo.

- Regresamos – la voz de su marido la saco de sus pensamientos, vio como el hombre entraba acompañado de otro chico, cabello igualmente negro amarrado en una pequeña coleta baja y ojos del mismo color.

- Querido –saludo al adulto y luego acarició la cabeza del chico– Itachi-kun, ¿como estuvo la misión?

Con la llegada del resto de la familia, la conversación del sueño del pequeño quedó en el olvido y Sasuke nunca volvió a tocar el tema.

...

DIEZ AÑOS DESPUES

- Felicidades por tu primera misión como capitán, Sasuke-chan –el hermano mayor de Sasuke le dio una palmada en la espalda mucho más fuerte de lo necesario.

- Hmp.

- Felicidades Sasuke –el patriarca de la familia le tendió la mano, con una mirada severa pero una pizca de orgullo y felicidad atisbaba de sus ojos. Sasuke estrecho la mano de su padre firmemente, con la convicción de que sería un gran éxito.

- Sasuke-kun, sonríe, hoy es un día muy especial –dijo Mikoto sonriendo y atrapando a su hijo en un abrazo. El pelinegro no dudo en corresponderle, después de todo, era la única persona que lo hacía sentir bien ¿o no?– ¿Qué sucede hijo, no dormiste bien?

- Seguramente estuvo soñando con alguna de sus fans –Itachi sonrió burlón dándole un codazo a su hermano menor.

- Cállate idiota –se defendió rápidamente Sasuke aunque la mitad de lo dicho por su hermano fuera verdad.

...

_Sasuke se preparó para dormir, todo estaba listo para partir temprano a la mañana siguiente; sería su primera misión como capitán, aunque los acompañaría su maestro, él estaría a cargo de dar las órdenes y que sus compañeros regresaran a salvo a casa. Se acostó con todas las cosas dándole vueltas en la cabeza y "afortunadamente" se quedó rápidamente dormido._

_Se vio parado en un valle totalmente verde, flores multicolores cubrían parte del suelo y a lo lejos logro distinguir un árbol de cerezos en flor. Incluso para él era un espectáculo maravilloso. Paseo un poco su mirada y a un lado pudo notar a una persona recargada en el tronco. Camino hasta estar a unos pasos de lo que ahora sabía era una chica, cuerpo delgado, piernas largas y torneadas, piel blanca; y lo que más le sorprendió, cabello rosa corto y ojos verde jade. La joven llevaba puesto un ligero vestido blanco de tirantes, que ondulaba al compas del viento, estaba descalza y parecía no incomodarle._

_- Hoy será el último día que nos veamos._

_- ¿Hn?_

_- Daria cualquier cosa por sentir tu calidez –dijo la chica rodeando el árbol, escondiéndose de él._

_- No entiendo de que hablas –Sasuke la siguió, la curiosidad, algo raro en él, lo hacía ir tras ella._

_- Se que la memoria es traicionera cuando se trata de los sueños y entiendo que no me recuerdes –la joven seguía con el juego de esconderse– Pero a pesar de solo vernos aquí, puedo decir que estoy enamorada de ti._

_El pelinegro trato de interponerse caminando al lado contrario– No te puedes enamorar de alguien a quien no conoces._

_- Tal vez tu no, pero yo si –calló por unos momentos– ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?_

_- Has lo que quieras._

_- Jamás me olvides –pidió con una sonrisa triste y nostálgica. Sasuke logro ver como una lagrima nacía desde sus ojos y recorría el fino rostro hasta caer al suelo._

_La joven se desvaneció y con ella, el árbol se marchitó por completo. Sasuke miró a su alrededor y el verde campo que lo rodeaba, momentos antes, no era más que tierra árida e infértil. Todo había muerto._

_Sasuke despertó asustado, tenía mucho tiempo que no soñaba con la chica, cuando era pequeño lo hacía casi a diario, pero conforme fue creciendo los sueños se volvieron cada vez más esporádicos, hasta llegar al punto de casi no tenerlos y condenarlos al olvido. Pero esta vez todo fue diferente, tan vivido, tan real, el dolor de la pelirrosa había estremecido su corazón._

…

Salió de la casa principal del clan Uchiha, espantó los pensamientos de su sueño y se concentró en su misión.

- Teme –la voz chillona d un rubio resonó en sus oídos.

- Dobe –siseo Sasuke ante el llamado de su amigo– ¿Dónde están Sai y Kakashi?

- Aquí –giró su rostro para encontrarse una sonrisa en un rostro blanco y de cabello negro.

- Kakashi seguramente llegará tarde como es su costumbre –admitió el chico de ojos azules.

- Naruto quiero que te comportes –Sasuke trataba de imponer orden con sus compañeros, especialmente con Naruto.

- Oi, yo siempre me porto bien, ttebayo, no entiendo porque lo dices –se defendió el rubio cruzando sus brazos tras su cabeza, se sentía ofendido.

Sai le dio un golpe en la cabeza para que dejará de hacer pucheros– Naruto-baka, ¿Qué no recuerdas que en la misión de hoy Sasuke será nuestro capitán?

- Lo había olvidado.

- Yoo –saludó el peligris apareciendo en medio de una nube de humo– Lamento la tardanza, encontré una perro abandonado y me…

- No nos interesa Kakashi-sensei, usted y sus tontos pretextos –se quejó Naruto siendo apoyado desde atrás por Sasuke y Sai.

- Amaneciste de mal humor Naruto.

- No –corrigió el rubio– Me amanecieron, mi madre me tiró de la cama, porque no quería que llegara tarde, me dijo –simuló la cara de su madre estando de mal humor y amenazándolo con un dedo– Hoy es un día muy especial, no PUEDES, no DEBES llegar tarde –regresando a su postura normal el rubio puso cara de pensativo – Pero no recordaba el porqué.

Sasuke se aclaró la garganta – Dejemos de perder el tiempo y salimos de una vez –ordenó caminando a la salida de la aldea.

¿Cuál era su misión? Escoltar a una sacerdotisa del Templo de los Cuatro Elementos a una montaña para un ritual. Lo único que tenían que hacer era llevar a la chica hasta la montaña, asegurarse que llegara con bien y dejarla en un recinto para que orara.

-o-

Feliz Día del Amor y la Amistad. El inicio de este fic lo planee especialmente para este día y como todavía hace falta el último capitulo de "Fuego en la Nieve" pues aprovecho para publicarlos hoy, aunque el final de "Fuego en la Nieve" aun no esta haré el esfuerzo por terminarlo antes de que se acabe el día.

Gracias hermosas personitas por seguirme en este viaje tan hermoso, escribir y compartir con todos ustedes es maravilloso.

Les deseo el mejor día de San Valentín, espero reciban muchos chocolates y cartitas de buenos sentimientos, los quiere muchísimo,

**Sakura_trc  
>XOXO<strong>


	2. Misterioso Ser

**NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
>"Amores De Leyenda" © SAKURA_TRC<strong>

**.  
>"AMORES DE LEYENDA"<strong>

**.**

**Capítulo 2. Misterioso Ser**

Les tomó hasta el atardecer llegar al templo ubicado al este de la villa, el camino había sido fácil y sin ninguna clase de contratiempos.

- Buenas tardes, somos los shinobi de Konoha –anunció Sasuke a un hombre que custodiaba la puerta.

- Bienvenidos, síganme por favor –caminaron a través de un patio, para luego entrar al templo y llegar hasta un gran salón vacío. El monje los dejó solos después de hacer una leve reverencia.

Pasaron unos breves momentos hasta que una puerta se deslizó dejando ver a un hombre de cabellera castaña y ojos de un verde muy peculiar– Sean ustedes bienvenidos –saludó cortésmente.

- El Hokage nos envió por su solicitud de escolta –notificó el capitán– Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke, yo seré el capitán de la misión, mi segundo al mando –dijo señalando al peligris– Hatake Kakashi y mis compañeros Uzumaki Naruto y Fukuzawa Sai.

- Veo que el Hokage envió muy buenos shinobi, incluyendo a su hijo –analizó el hombre mirando a cada uno de los shinobi presentes– No tengo duda que esta misión no les presentará dificultad alguna.

- Nos conoce –acotó Kakashi nada sorprendido.

- La fama de su equipo los precede –el equipo entero formó una sonrisa arrogante, pero la alegría se esfumo rápidamente.

- ¿Podemos saber a que se debe la escolta de una de sus sacerdotisas? –cuestionó Naruto.

- Cállate, eso no es de nuestra incumbencia –lo calló Sai dándole un golpe en las costillas.

Naruto se encogió del dolor por el golpe recibido pero no dejó de hablar– Pero Sai-baka, no quieres saber porque nos mandaron a una misión tan fácil.

- Na-ru-to –siseó peligrosamente Sasuke.

El monje principal no se alteró solo cerró los ojos y habló serenamente– Lo que puedo decirles es que muchos quieren el poder con el que nacen las sacerdotisas de este templo y debemos asegurar que el ritual se haga o habrá graves consecuencias.

- ¿Poder? ¿Qué clase de poder? –las preguntas se formaron en la cabeza de todos, pero fue Naruto el que las formuló.

- Solo diré que mantengan una distancia… prudente o se verán en serios problemas.

- Eso no ayudó mucho –el ojiazul se cruzó de brazos molesto.

- Mi hijo Takeshi, los acompañará a sus habitaciones, espero sean de su agrado –y sin decir más el monje se retiró de la habitación.

Un joven castaño y de ojos verdes aceitunados los llevo por los pasillos del enorme templo, el lugar estaba en completo silencio y un poco oscuro. Llegaron frente a una gran puerta donde una mujer estaba esperando, en cuanto estuvieron cerca de ella les abrió la puerta, mientras pasaban se mantenía agachada.

- Si gustan relajarse un poco, el baño esta listo, es la puerta a su izquierda y las demás son las habitaciones –aunque el muchacho jamás perdió la cortesía en sus palabras, su rostro denotaba cierto recelo– Con su permiso, que pasen buena noche.

- Yo pido primero el baño –Naruto corrió y cerró la puerta tras de si.

- Acomodaré mis cosas –Sai desapareció tras la puerta a su cuarto tranquilamente.

- Regreso –y en un PUFF Sasuke desapareció.

Kakashi suspiró derrotado– A veces creo que un equipo de puros chicos es demasiado aburrido.

…

Sasuke estaba sentado en el techo del templo, prefería estar solo para poder pensar tranquilamente. No era la primera vez que se hacía cargo de una misión, pero si en la que toda la responsabilidad recaía en él. Aunque no lo demostrara era un mar de emociones, y es que había algo que lo distraía de la misión… la despedida de aquella chica que veía en sus sueños y esa distracción era lo que le molestaba. Pero una ráfaga de viento lo sacó de sus pensamientos, había sido algo extraño, el viento llevaba una dirección determinada.

Llevado por la curiosidad, Sasuke, saltó a las copas de los arboles que rodeaban el templo y que aun permanecían en movimiento por la fuerza ejercida por el aire. No le tomó más de un par de minutos cuando pudo ver un gran lago en medio de un claro a la mitad del bosque.

Giro su rostro buscando a su alrededor la causa de la fuerte racha de viento, de pronto vio como las arbustos a la orilla del bosque se movían. Apoyado en el Sharingan pudo distinguir a una persona cubierta por una capa negra. Por su estatura y complexión podría ser una chica o un niño, prefirió esperar a que se retirara la capucha y ver su rostro, pero al parecer esas no eran las intenciones de aquel extraño. Sacó un kunai de su bolso para estar listo en caso de iniciar una batalla.

Observó con paciencia desde su escondite, el encapuchado se paró al centro del lago, el agua comenzó a danzar a su alrededor en pequeños remolinos; el aire le hizo compañía arrastrando flores y haciéndolas girar alrededor de la misteriosa figura. Era un espectáculo maravilloso, Sasuke desactivó su kekkei genkai ya que la luna brillaba con gran esplendor iluminando al danzante de la noche. Sus sospechas, de que era una chica, se vieron confirmadas cuando una delicada mano salió de la protección de la capa, tenía la piel blanca, sumamente contrastante con la oscuridad de su abrigo. Unos rayos se colaron por debajo de la capucha, descubriendo parte del rostro de la chica; unos finos labios rosados y unas mejillas sonrojadas le dieron más indicios de la misteriosa personalidad. Sasuke quiso apreciar un poco más de aquel ser, pero sus movimientos fueron torpes haciendo denotar su presencia.

La oscura presencia huyo sin dejar rastro al oír el sonido de las ramas romperse.

- Tsk, soy un idiota.

Sin prisa alguna, el portador del Sharingan regresó al templo.

- ¿Dándote tus escapadas? –se oyó decir a una voz a sus espaldas– Eso no es común en ti, Sasuke.

- Creí haber visto a un intruso y lo seguí hasta un lago cercano –explicó serenamente el moreno– pero le perdí la pista… Kakashi.

- Jamás creí oír que se te escapara un sospechoso –dijo sonriente el peligris.

- Y no volverá a pasar, te lo aseguro –siseó molesto Sasuke por la burla de su ex sensei.

Sin decir más, ambos shinobi se fueron a dormir para recuperar fuerzas y estar frescos para su misión.

…

Se levantaron con los primeros rayos de sol y eso, al parecer, también era parte de las costumbres en el templo, amablemente fueron invitados a desayunar con el resto de los habitantes del lugar, extrañamente puros hombres.

- Oye Sai –Naruto llamó la atención de su amigo susurrándole al oído– ¿No crees que aquí hace falta algo?

Sai sin quitar su mascara de sonrisa de su rostro analizó el lugar– Pues ahora que lo dices, se supone que en este templo no solo hay monjes, sino también sacerdotisas. Y desde que llegamos a la única mujer que vi fue la de la habitación.

- ¿Las tendrán encerradas? ¿escondidas? ¿cautivas? –Naruto comenzaba a alarmarse pero su estado de crisis fue detenido por un potente golpe en la cabeza.

- Cállate usuratonkachi.

- Eso dolió –se quejó el rubio sobándose el bulto en su cabeza.

Sasuke lo miró hastiado– Ese era su objetivo.

- Espero que hayan pasado una noche placentera –expresó el monje principal al llegar después de que los shinobi terminaron de desayunar– Ahora quiero que conozcan a mis hijas –los condujo hasta el lugar donde los había recibido a su llegada. Luego de acomodarse hizo una señal y un grupo de mujeres entró; pero ninguna se acercó al monje o al grupo de shinobi.

- ¿Todas ellas son sus hijas? –el rubio no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante la llegada de doce chicas y una mujer ligeramente mayor.

El monje guardó la compostura al oír la expresión de Naruto– Todas las sacerdotisas que nacen en el templo son consideradas hijas del monje a cargo.

Sasuke agachó el rostro molesto, estaba conteniendo las ganas de asesinar a su "mejor amigo".

- Padre, podrías presentarnos –habló una chica pelirroja de gafas y con el atuendo de sacerdotisa ligeramente abierto en la parte superior.

- Ella es mi hija mayor, Karin –señaló a la pelirroja– Es la que heredará el puesto de sacerdotisa principal del templo.

- Hola –saludó coquetamente guiñando un ojo al capitán de la misión.

- Ellos son los shinobi de Konoha, Fukuzawa Sai, Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi y el capitán Uchiha Sasuke.

A los shinobi les corrió una gotita en la nuca al notar que la "sacerdotisa" intentaba coquetear con el menor de los Uchiha, que en la aldea era bien conocido por cubo-de-hielo-sin-sentimientos-Uchiha.

- Disculpe que sea tan directo, pero podría decirnos a quien tenemos que escoltar –exigió cortante Sasuke, empezaba a pensar que su Hokage estaba tomando venganza contra él por maltratar a su pequeño vástago– Entre más temprano salgamos, mayor cantidad de terreno recorreremos sin apresurar el ritmo.

- Tiene razón Uchiha-san, en ese caso esa persona será mi hija menor –invitó a la joven a salir de su refugio entre las demás sacerdotisas, pero al ver que no salía habló más fuerte– Sakura, preséntate.

Una joven comenzó a abrirse paso en la multitud, al llegar al frente su extraña belleza resaltó entre las demás. Cabellera rosa hasta la cintura, piel tan blanca y tersa como la porcelana, una dulce timidez y orbes verdes como el jade, hermosa.

- Mucho gusto, Haruno Sakura, deposito mi total confianza en ustedes para que este viaje sea lo menos complicado –su voz era angelical, digna de su apariencia y llena de calma y tranquilidad.

- Espero que no tengan ningún problema en el trayecto –el hombre le deseo suerte a su hija desde una distancia considerable– ¿Ya esta listo su equipaje? –miró al resto de las jóvenes que asintieron– Vayan a buscarlo.

- Aguarde un momento –interrumpió Sasuke la salida de las sacerdotisas– ¿Ellas vendrán con nosotros?

- Claro, son las acompañantes de mi hija.

- Lamento decir esto, pero entre más seamos mayor será el riesgo de la misión –explicó tranquilamente Kakashi.

- Sakura las necesita…

Sasuke negó con la cabeza– Solo llevaremos a su hija, nadie más.

- Estaría bien si uno de mis hermanos y yo los acompañamos y cuidamos de otra de las sacerdotisas –sugirió Takeshi.

Kakashi y Sasuke intercambiaron miradas– Pero nosotros no nos haremos cargo de su seguridad, si alguno de los tres llega a retrasarse le daremos prioridad a nuestra misión –dijo fríamente Sasuke, mientras la pelirrosa apretaba los puños con impotencia.

- Trato hecho –el castaño extendió su mano y estrecho la de Sasuke cerrando el acuerdo.

…

Los shinobi esperaban a la entrada del templo a que la sacerdotisa saliera para empezar el viaje. Lo que vieron removió fibras sensibles en cada uno.

Una mujer de cabellos rosa oscuro, despedía a la sacerdotisa; pero la despedida no era lo que hubieran imaginado. La mujer veía con desprecio a Sakura, incluso se podía percibir un ligero odio hacia la joven. Sakura trató de tomar la mano de la mujer, pero ella se apartó dándole la espalda y dejando a la chica con la mano extendida y la mirada llena de lágrimas.

Los hombres de Konoha sintieron una gran tristeza. En breves instantes Sakura estaba a su lado y todos evitaron verla.

**u.u**

Gracias por sus hermosos RR's me da mucha alegría ver "nicks" conocidos, eso quiere decir q mantengo la llama de la esperanza con excelentes seguidoras. La historia comenzará lenta no se asusten.

**vikolove13**

**Brendadarckrose**

**Amaizen**

**Strikis**

**Cherryland**

**Shusun**

**.**

Besos a los q siguen los avances:

meli-haruno-chan

Eriika-chan

sweetmaxi18

shiroiuta

^o^

22/Feb -


	3. El Secreto de la Sacerdotisa

**NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
>"Amores De Leyenda" © SAKURA_TRC<strong>

**.  
>"AMORES DE LEYENDA"<strong>

**.**

**Capítulo 3. El Secreto de la Sacerdotisa**

Llevaban horas caminando, el silencio para Naruto empezaba a volverse abrumador; hiperactivo como solo él puede serlo, busco a alguien con quien desahogarse y eligió a su víctima rápidamente. Acelerando el paso hasta estar a poco menos de tres metros de alcanza a su objetivo, una daga se interpuso en su camino haciéndolo retroceder de un salto.

- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Sai preocupado, la consulta del joven hizo que la marcha se detuviera.

- Si, eso estuvo cerca, pero quiero saber –pronunció mirando a los monjes que los acompañaban– ¿Quién demonios me atacó?

Sasuke al oir las quejas de Naruto regresó sobre sus pasos, al ver esto, Sakura se salió del camino del moreno y se escondió tras la otra sacerdotisa– ¿Qué sucede ahora dobe?

- Pues alguien me arrojó esto –sacó la daga del suelo y se la mostró a Sasuke, no era ningún tipo de arma que un shinobi usara.

- El intentó acercarse a Sakura-san y no se le está permitido a nadie tocarla –advirtió Takeshi molesto.

- ¿Es por el ritual que hará? –cuestionó Kakashi, Sakura solo bajó la mirada con gran tristeza.

El castaño miró de reojo a Sakura– No solo por eso, pero les pido que mantengan una… prudente distancia.

- Es mejor que lo hagas Naruto y nos ahorres los problemas –sentenció enojado Sasuke mirando a Naruto seriamente.

- Pero yo solo quería platicar.

- Ya perdimos mucho tiempo, andando –ordenó Sasuke retomando su lugar al frente de la formación mirando de reojo a Sakura, que mantenía la cabeza agachada.

Caminaron hasta el anochecer y acamparon en un pequeño claro. Naruto y Sai se hicieron cargo de recolectar un poco de madera para hacer una fogata, luego se hicieron cargo de la primera guardia. Sin embargo Sasuke no durmió profundamente, siempre estuvo al pendiente de la situación, sobretodo se fijo en que los monjes que los acompañaban nunca se acercaron a la pelirrosa.

- Algo te molesta –Kakashi se posó al frente de Sasuke, parado en la rama del árbol donde el moreno estaba sentado.

- ¿Es una pregunta o una afirmación?

Kakashi suspiró, su ex alumno era tan difícil de tratar– Una pregunta, si no te molesta.

- No es nada –Sasuke bajó y levantó a Naruto de una patada.

- Eso dolió teme –gritó Naruto de dolor y por el susto.

- Tenemos que continuar, levanta a los demás.

- ¿Y porque no lo haces tú? –rebatió enojado el rubio, pero de ver la mirada asesina del Uchiha prefirió obedecer– Ya voy, ya voy.

Naruto acató la orden que Sasuke le encomendó, para su fortuna no fue difícil, todos sus acompañantes estaban levantados y alistándose para salir. Sai limpiaba el lugar para evitar dejar rastros, Takeshi y el otro monje ayudaban. El shinobi estaba por acercarse a la tienda de las sacerdotisas cuando Takeshi se interpuso sorpresivamente en su camino.

- Sakura, Akemi, es hora de continuar –llamó a sus hermanas sin dejar a Naruto acercarse más.

- Si Takeshi-sama, ya estamos listas –por lo que pudo ver Naruto, las sacerdotisas estaban levantadas desde temprano y solo faltaba levantar su tienda para poder seguir.

Emprendieron nuevamente el viaje, pero ahora la formación fue diferente; Naruto y Kakashi iban al frente y Sasuke y Sai al final del grupo. Con esta formación, el capitán tenía una mejor vista para analizar la situación, Sasuke se había fijado en que la única que se acercaba a Sakura era la otra sacerdotisa, pero no parecían tener una relación o conexión alguna, no hablaban, ni siquiera se miraban.

En un mágico momento, una mariposa pasó volando frente a Sakura, la pelirrosa siguió el vuelo del insecto girando ligeramente el rostro. Sasuke se sorprendió, ese momento lo había vivido antes, solo que no recordaba en donde.

- Sasuke… –la voz de Sai lo regresó de sus pensamientos– ¿Sucede algo?

- Nada –contestó secamente retomando la marcha.

Siguieron caminando por unas horas más, hasta que decidieron detenerse a comer y descansar. Sakura buscó un lugar alejado del "recreo", por casualidad encontró un viejo y enorme tronco roto que le sirvió para sentarse. Recargó sus manos atrás de ella y se inclinó hacia atrás, tenía un amplio panorama del cielo toda su atención se fijó en el caminar de las nubes. Una ráfaga de viento movió desde su cabello hasta sus ropas, arrancando una pequeña, pero sincera, sonrisa de goce. La primera sonrisa que los shinobi atestiguaron en los días que llevaban de viaje.

Pero el dulce momento no duró mucho, varios kunai estuvieron a punto de herir a los guardaespaldas de la sacerdotisa, iniciando la rápida movilización de los shinobi.

- ¡Sai! Protégela con tus bestias, crea una defensa –ordenó Sasuke– Kakashi, Naruto no permitan que se acerquen.

- Hai –contestaron los shinobi al mismo tiepo que se dispersaban.

- Establezcan un perímetro, que nade, absolutamente nadie se acerque a Sakura-san –Takeshi endureció sus facciones– No pueden obtener el poder de nuestro templo.

Los shinobi tuvieron una ardua pelea, Naruto se multiplicaba buscando a los atacantes entre las copas de los árboles, Kakashi se enfrentaba a algunas invocaciones que hacía el enemigo, Sai reforzaba las defensas alrededor de la sacerdotisa con ayuda de sus bestias de tinta y Sasuke se hacía cargo de los adversarios que usaban técnicas de camuflaje. Lamentablemente, a pesar de su gran trabajo, uno de los atacantes logró evadirlos, y también pasó a través de los dos monjes.

Sakura vio acercarse el inminente ataque, pero se quedó en su lugar, cerró los ojos, se puso en pie y respiró profundamente. Los shinobi de la hoja se sorprendieron al ver que el atacante no pudo acercarse más de dos metros; un fuerte viento rodeó a la pelirrosa arrojando violentamente al shinobi. En cuanto la amenaza estuvo lejos el feroz viento cesó.

Ante la reacción de protección, otro de los enemigos sacó un kunai y retomó el ataque, lanzó el arma contra Sakura y esta vez no hubo barrera protectora. El kunai rozó el brazo de Sakura dejando un rastro evidente de sangre. La mueca de dolor fue inmediata, pero ella no vaciló en quedarse de pie esperando el siguiente ataque.

- Entonces los rumores son ciertos –balbuceó bandido sacando mas kunai y shuriken de su bolso. Sin dudarlo lanzó la siguiente ráfaga de armas.

Afortunadamente ninguno llegó a tocarla, Sasuke se interpuso entre Sakura y las armas, deteniendo el ataque con su espada.

- Eres una molestia, ¿Por qué no te defiendes? –murmuró sumamente enojado el capitán de Konoha.

Al oír la voz tan cerca, Sakura abrió los ojos enormemente para encontrarse con el símbolo del clan Uchiha a unos centímetros de su rostro. No podía creerlo.

- Uchiha…san –tartamudeó Sakura completamente sorprendida.

- ¡Retirada! –ordenó uno de los atacantes y el grupo entero desapareció.

Takeshi al ver lo que sucedía intentó acercarse a su hermana– Sakura-san –pero al igual que el sujeto que intentó matarla fue lanzado lejos de ella.

- ¿Qué pasa con Sakura-chan? ¿No se supone que él es su hermano? No debería defenderse de él –preguntó confundido el rubio.

- No creo que lo haga a propósito Naruto –contestó más tranquilo Kakashi.

- Sensei –llamó su atención Sai– ¿Usted cree que sea un jutsu de defensa?

- Creo que ha llegado la hora de que nos expliquen algunas cosas –pidió amablemente Kakashi dirigiéndose a Takeshi.

El otro monje y la sacerdotisa acompañante intercambiaron miradas y luego fijaron su vista en Takeshi, que era ayudado a levantarse por Naruto.

Takeshi perdió toda la atención en cuanto vieron a Sasuke caminar a un lado de Sakura, demasiado cercanos para el gusto del hermano mayor de la sacerdotisa.

- Yo les diré todo, pero primero, Akemi cura las heridas de Sakura-san por favor.

- Si Takeshi-sama –Akemi acató inmediatamente la orden alcanzado a Sakura y apartándola del grupo para darle los primeros auxilios.

Sasuke miró de reojo como curaban las heridas de Sakura, afortunadamente solo había sido algo superficial.

- Como sabrán –Takeshi retomó la palabra obteniendo la atención de todos– las sacerdotisas de nuestro templo nacen con grandes poderes…

- Si pero ¿Qué clase de poderes? –intervino Naruto impaciente.

- Ellas pueden controlas los cuatro elementos de la naturaleza, por eso son llamadas "Hijas de la Madre Tierra".

- ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver con ese ataque de viento? –volvió a interrumpir el rubio sacando de sus casillas a Takeshi.

- Al ser seres tan especiales, ningún hombre puede acercarse o tocar a una sacerdotisa, lo que vieron es un sistema de protección que se activa solo.

Naruto estaba llenó de preguntas y como era su costumbre nunca se quedaba callado– ¿Entonces porque el teme si pudo acercarse?

- No lo comprendo, ni siquiera nuestro padre lo ha hecho, esto es algo que jamás había visto, el único que pudo hacerlo… –Takeshi recordó algo pero negó con la cabeza olvidándolo.

- ¿Quién más se ha acercado? –Sasuke sorprendió a Takeshi con la pregunta.

- Sakumo, él era el hermano gemelo de Sakura, lamentablemente… ella… lo mató –la información desconcertó a los shinobi de Konoha.

- ¿Cómo pasó? –Sasuke quería saber más y no evitaba ocultarlo.

- Nadie lo sabe con exactitud, un día encontramos a Sakura abrazando el cuerpo inerte de Sakumo, lloraba incontrolablemente. Karin fue testigo del accidente, al parecer Sakura perdió el control de su guardián y éste mató a Sakumo tratando de proteger a Sakura.

- ¿Guardián? –preguntó Sai tomando la voz por primera vez.

- Se sabe que las sacerdotisas ligadas a la naturaleza, como Karin y Sakura, son resguardadas por una bestia para evitar que sufran cualquier clase de daño.

- Pues no creo que sea muy poderosa esa bestia, permitió que su protegida fuera herida por el kunai de un shinobi –declaró Sasuke desestimando sus palabras.

- No fue culpa de Kurogane, yo le ordené que se mantuviera alejado, él no debía intervenir –Sakura defendió a su bestia guardiana claramente molesta por el comentario de Sasuke.

- ¿Puedo preguntar a que se debe tu actitud suicida? –Sasuke se paró frente a Sakura con un semblante de enojo que hacía mucho no veía el equipo Kakashi– ¿Qué no sabes que nuestra misión es llevarte con vida hasta tu destino?

Sakura al no estar acostumbrada a la cercanía del sexo opuesto retrocedió un paso nerviosa, pero no tenía miedo de la actitud que mostraba Sasuke.

- Si me hirieron fue porque ustedes no hacen bien su trabajo –se defendió Sakura encarando a Sasuke.

- Tch, es un trabajo en equipo y tu no ayudas en nada quedándote al descubierto cuando ataca el enemigo –siguió regañándola el moreno tomando una pose de superioridad, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y agachándose hasta estar cara a cara con la pelirrosa.

- Yo… yo… yo… –tartamudeó Sakura para luego poner sus puños recargados en sus caderas y levantando el rostro desafiante, pero las palabras no salían de su boca.

- ¿Tú qué Sa-ku-ra? –sonrió arrogante Sasuke al ver que Sakura se quedaba callada.

Los compañeros de Sasuke estaban impresionados, el Uchiha no era del tipo de chicos que se enredara en problemas con chicas; de hecho, usualmente él se mantenía alejado de las relaciones con el sexo opuesto debido al constante acoso que sufría por parte de las féminas de la aldea y de cada lugar por el que pasaban.

- ¡Uchiha-san! Le pido que no le falte el respeto a Sakura-san y que mantenga su distancia, ella necesita permanecer pura para el ritual.

- Hmp –Sasuke le dio la espalda a Sakura sin hacerle mucho caso a la petición de Takeshi– Continuemos hay que encontrar un lugar seguro para acampar.

Anduvieron con mucha cautela, pero la noche cayó y para evitar poner en riesgo a la sacerdotisa, Sasuke decidió detener. Kakashi hizo una fogata e invitó a todos a sentarse alrededor para estar seguros y no tentar a los enemigos para que los atacaran estando separados. Todos menos Sakura, que sin perderse de la vista de sus guardaespaldas se sentó recargada en el tronco de un árbol cercano, escondiendo su rostro entre sus rodillas para ocultar su sollozo.

Alrededor de la fogata Naruto y Sai hablaban tranquilamente con Akemi y el otro monje, mientras tanto Takeshi discutía temas que había preferido no tocar en presencia de Sakura.

- Debo solicitarle que le prohíba a Uchiha-san se comporte tan rudamente hacia Sakura-san.

- No puedo darle órdenes a mi capitán –respondió con una ligera sonrisa Kakashi.

- Ella no esta acostumbrada a la cercanía de los hombres, eso la pone nerviosa.

Kakashi miró en dirección a la pelirrosa que seguía con su rostro escondido entre sus piernas – Tal vez un poco de convivencia no le haga daño.

- Ustedes no entiende.

- ¿No entiendo que? –preguntó molesto Kakashi – Que todo su templo la trata como si fuera la peor escoria del mundo.

- Yo jamás la trataría mal.

- Pero tampoco impides que lo hagan los demás –reprochó Kakashi dejando a Takeshi sin la posibilidad de rebatir sus palabras.

- Tiene razón, no la ayude ni la protegí, yo solo veía como los demás la ignoraban o maltrataban, incluso su madre la despreciaba, esa mujer era la peor de todos.

Kakashi se interesó en oír más– ¿Hablas de la mujer que vimos con Sakura en el templo?

- Si, esa mujer se ha encargado de hacer la vida de Sakura miserable –Takeshi apretaba los puños fuertemente, tratando de controlar su ira.

- ¿Tu y Sakura no son hermanos?

- No, solo lo somos de nombre por las leyes del templo, pero no compartimos parentesco sanguíneo –contestó sintiendo que su sangre hervía al ver que Sasuke se acercaba a donde estaba Sakura. Sentía celos y envidia de que el shinobi pudiera acercarse a Sakura, y eso solo podía significar una cosa…

- Nunca pensé conocer a alguien tan molesta como tú –Sakura alzó rápidamente su rostro con la clara señal de haber estado llorando, Sasuke decidió sentarse a su lado, con una pierna flexionada y jugando con un kunai.

- Y yo nunca pensé que serías tan idiota –Sakura volteó el rostro al lado contrario de Sasuke.

- ¿En que estabas pensando al no protegerte? –reclamó Sasuke frustrado por la herida que había recibido su "protegida".

- Solo quería retrasar un poco el viaje para… para poder conocerte un poco más –tartamudeó afligida.

- ¿Conocerme más? –el Uchiha enarcó una ceja sin entender las palabras de la chica.

- ¡¿Es que ya lo olvidaste!

- ¿Olvidar qué?

- Tus sueños, nuestros sueños –aclaró Sakura un poco esperanzada.

- No sé de que hablas –negó Sasuke desviando su mirada de la de Sakura.

- Ahora vas a decirme que nunca has soñado conmigo –Sakura se puso en cuatro encarando a Sasuke muy de cerca.

Los papeles se cambiaron, ahora era Sasuke quien se sentía nervioso con la cercanía de Sakura– ¿Cómo voy a soñar con alguien a quien no conozco?

- ¡Oh, kami! ¡Olvídalo! Fue un error mio querer creer que eras ese chico amable que veían en mis sueños –intentó levantarse pero Sasuke la tomó de la muñeca deteniéndola.

- Mis sueños no están tan claros como antes, cuando era niño eran muy nítidos, pero ahora… además tú no eres la dulce chica con la que soñaba.

La esperanza brilló en los ojos jades de Sakura– Entonces si me recuerdas.

- Como ya te dije, lo poco que recuerdo esta borroso y últimamente solo podía ver a una chica llorando…

- Sakura-sama, debe descansar para poder continuar el viaje –interrumpió Akemi– Su tienda ya esta lista.

- Gracias Akemi –Sakura se levantó y siguió a su acompañante mirando por encima de su hombro a Sasuke.

- Veo que no eres tan idiota como pensé –Naruto descendió de la copa del árbol con una sonrisa socarrona.

- ¿De qué hablas dobe? –siseo molesto Sasuke.

- Por lo regular rehúyes a las chicas, y eso me había hecho pensar que eras gay –Sasuke lanzó el kunai con el que había estado jugando contra Naruto, rozando la mejilla del rubio, pero ya estaba tan acostumbrado a las "muestras de cariño" que no se asustó ni al sentir la sangre correr por su piel– pero ahora veo que solo te hacía falta encontrar a la adecuada.

- No encontré nada porque no estaba buscando nada –Sasuke se puso de pie caminando hacia la fogata.

- Bueno entonces digamos que kami la puso en tu camino, solo espero que sepas aprovechar la oportunidad y que tu ego no lo arruine.

Los shinobi regresaron a la fogata donde Sai y Kakashi compartían un poco de té, en total calma y tranquilidad. Pero los pensamientos de Sasuke seguían buscando en su memoria, ¿en verdad era Sakura la chica con la que soñaba? Debía serlo, sino como sabía Sakura que soñaba con alguien desde su infancia.

**u.u**

**FELIZ DÍA DE LA MUJER**

Feliz día a todas ustedes, aunque deberían celebrarnos todo el año por lo menos nos dedican un día en especial. Felicidades a las niñas, las adolescentes, las mujeres, todas somos especiales, a nuestro modo, pero lo somos, nunca se dejen menospreciar por un hombre somos tan buenas en lo que hacemos como ellos o incluso mejores. Yo diría que mejores, porque tenemos la gran y hermosa capacidad de dar vida, de perdonar de corazón y preocuparnos por todos los que nos rodean. Pasen un día maravilloso y disfruten el ser mujer.

Disculpen la demora, pensaba actualizar ayer pero mi sobrinito llego y es de esos pequeñines a los que no puedes ignorar ^o^ es lindo y hermoso como solo él puede serlo.

Gracias por sus RR's:

**sweetmaxi18**

**Cherryland**

**Amaizen**

**Shussun**

**Strikis**

**vikolove13**

**.**

Gracias por estar atentos, pero… ¿no sería mejor un RR's? digo yo no es necesario:

vivs-chan

j.v-uchiha-haruno

OooKarlaooO

Carafeliz

Anksuke

**o.O**


	4. Una Vida sin Amor

**NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
>"Amores De Leyenda" © SAKURA_TRC<strong>

**.  
>"AMORES DE LEYENDA"<br>.**

**Capítulo 4. Una Vida Sin Amor**

Aun quedaba un día para llegar a su destino y las cosas iban "bien". Sasuke no se volvió a acercar a Sakura en lo que llevaban de viaje, y eso era casi medio día. Naruto iba callado, lo que extrañó a Sai, "alegró" a Sasuke y preocupó a Kakashi, que prefería a su alumno hablando porque eso implicaba que no estaba tramando nada estúpido. Pero la tranquilidad se rompió con un ruidoso grito del rubio.

- ¡Un río! Vamos a descasar y tomar un baño ¿si? –Naruto puso su mejor cara de súplica al capitán Uchiha, que para evitar que su amigo armara un alboroto asintió ligeramente.

- Uchiha-san, no creo conveniente detenernos, el camino al templo aun es largo –el ojinegro miró a Takeshi fríamente pero no contestó y solo se dedicó a caminar rumbo al rio con las manos en los bolsillos– ¿Qué demonios le pasa? ¿Su familia de baja procedencia no le enseñó modales?

- Al contrario Takeshi, Sasuke pertenece a uno de los clanes con mayor estatus en la aldea y créame, los modales les sobran. Solo es que él se preocupa porque Sakura y Akemi no están acostumbradas a viajar –Kakashi giró el rostro para indicar a donde Takeshi debía mirar.

Takeshi pudo ver a las dos sacerdotisas sentándose en la orilla del río y metiendo sus pies a la refrescante agua para calmar el cansancio.

- ¡Sakura-chan! –Naruto nadaba contracorriente y llamaba la atención de la sacerdotisa– Deberías meterte el agua esta deliciosa,

- Eso me encantaría, pero no creo que sea buena idea.

- Oh, vamos, relájate, tienes que disfrutar un poco –el rubio nadó en dirección de Sakura, pero una silueta detrás de ella lo hizo detenerse.

- Acércate más dobe, quiero ver que tan lejos vuelas –dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa socarrona– Eso si que sería divertido y refrescante.

Naruto rio nerviosamente al ver la oscuridad acentuada en los ojos de su amigo– Tienes razón Sakura-chan, no es buena idea –afirmó, no por el temor a salir volando, sino por el miedo que sentía al ver la mirada de Sasuke. De pronto, una idea cruzó su mente– Yo sé que te va a gustar –mordió su pulgar e hizo unos sellos– Kuchiyose no Jutsu.

De la invocación hecha por Naruto, aparecieron dos sapos de un tamaño poco común, cada uno era tan alto como cualquiera de los presentes. Otra curiosidad era que ambos llevaban chaleco y uno comía chocolates.

- ¿Qué se te ofrece Naruto? –preguntó el sapo de color rojo dando un vistazo a sus alrededores.

- Espero que tengas más golosinas –dijo el otro sapo de un color anaranjado y que comía chocolates.

Naruto agitó los brazos calmando los ánimos– Chicos, chicos, primero déjenme presentarlos, Sakura-chan ellos son…

- Gamakichi y Gamatatsu –sonrió amigablemente– hijos del gran jefe sapo Gamabunta, soberano del Monte Myouboku.

- ¿Eres vidente también? ¿Sabes como se llaman mis padres? –Naruto no podía esconder la sorpresa al ver que la pelirrosa conocía a ambos sapos y a su padre.

- Baka, déjala hablar –regaño Sai al rubio por su despistada personalidad.

- Oh, sí, claro –se rascó la cabeza torpemente– ¿Cómo es que supiste sus nombres?

- El poder que tengo me permite tener una conexión con seres sumamente grandiosos, y es por eso que conozco a la mayoría de las invocaciones de los shinobi.

Gamakichi se acercó a Sakura, como si olfateara algo– ¿Tienes algo de comer?

- Si, pero en mi mochila –se disculpó la pelirrosa riendo divertida– ¿Vamos por ella? –el sapo asintió y siguió a Sakura hasta un árbol donde dejaba su mochila.

- No sabía que tuvieras amigas tan especiales Naruto –acotó misterioso Gamakichi a lo que Sasuke lo miró interesado.

- ¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó sin entender el rubio.

- ¿Que no sabes quién es ella? –Gamakichi miró incrédulo a su invocador, quien negó fervientemente– Esa chica es algo así como… –el sapo se tornó pensativo– pues no sé cómo explicarlo, pero se podría decir que es como los bijuu, entidades de chakra, solo que en su caso el poder es solo espiritual nada del tipo combativo.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que no puede realizar jutsu como nosotros? –cuestionó Sasuke para aclarar sus dudas.

- No, ella no puede hacer jutsu, pero no lo necesita puede controlar los elementos en su estado natural a su antojo, sin necesidad de realizar sellos.

- ¿Qué? –grito fuera de sí Naruto.

- Es del Templo del Viento, ¿no es así? –preguntó Gamakichi mirando a los shinobi, asintió Kakashi para que el sapo continuara– Ese templo es muy conocido entre todos nosotros, cada que nace una sacerdotisa como ella el miembro de alguna de las familias de invocaciones es unido a la chica.

- ¿Quieres decir que hacen contratos con ellos?

- No exactamente, aun no se logra comprender bien lo que sucede, pero extrañamente en cuanto nacen esos bebes parecen tener un vínculo irrompible con una invocación que iguale su poder.

- ¿Eso es a lo que Takeshi se refería con guardián? –intervino Sai al recordar las palabras del monje.

- Tal vez –trató de esclarecer Kakashi– y por lo que veo no podremos quitarle la vista de encima a Sakura, esta misión tal vez resulte más difícil de lo que se nos informó.

Sai miró a la pelirrosa intrigado– Sí Sakura es tan poderosa como dicen –puso un dedo en su mentón– ¿qué tipo de invocación tendrá?

- Será mejor que no intentes averiguarlo –sugirió Gamakichi– Su poder espiritual en verdad es algo que nunca había imaginado que existía.

- Eso quiere decir que… –balbuceó Naruto impresionado.

- Que seguramente Sakura tiene un guardián demasiado poderoso para que pueda protegerla –Sasuke interrumpió a Naruto mirando a la pelirrosa jugar con el otro sapo en el río.

- Es hora de irnos Gamatatsu, seguramente otousan debe estar preocupado por nosotros –gritó Gamakichi desde la orilla del río.

- Pero niisan, me estoy divirtiendo mucho con Sakura-chan.

- Entonces quédate ahí –Gamakichi desapareció en un PUFF.

- Nii-san no me dejes, adiós Sakura-chan –se despidió amablemente Gamatatsu e igualmente desapareció.

- Nosotros también debemos partir si no queremos perder la ventaja de tiempo que tenemos –ordenó Sasuke, a lo que los chicos del templo le hicieron caso inmediatamente.

La noche cayó sobre ellos y decidieron parar para descansar. Naruto y Kakashi harían la primera guardia, permitiendo descansar a Sai y Sasuke.

Un ligero ruido alertó a Kakashi, que no hizo intento de moverse al darse cuenta que Sasuke fue a revisar de qué se trataba; aunque Kakashi ya sabía y seguramente Sasuke también.

El poseedor del Sharingan se movía tan rápido como podía, brincando de árbol en árbol. Había sentido la misma ráfaga de viento que en el templo y estaba seguro de quien se trataba. Por fin unos metros más adelante encontró lo que buscaba.

- Imagino que así es como te escapas del templo –una silueta giró alarmada por la voz de Sasuke– Sa-ku-ra.

- Uchiha-san, ¿cómo pudo seguirme? Kurogane es muy rápido.

- Ese tal Kurogane fue quien te trajo hasta aquí –giró el rostro sin poder encontrar a lo que se refería la pelirrosa– Pero no es una invocación común y corriente, debe tener poderes inimaginables para poder desaparecer de una vista normal –cerró sus ojos y los empezó a abrir lentamente, mostrando un color carmesí en sus orbes– pero no puede engañar a estos ojos.

Sakura retrocedió un poco por el susto de ver que la oscuridad en los ojos del moreno era suplantada por un aterrador carmesí– ¿Qué le pasa a tus ojos?

- Es la línea sucesoria de mi clan, se llama Sharingan y puede ver muchas cosas que los ojos normales no –siguió buscando alrededor para encontrar a la bestia que cuidaba de la chica, y la espera no fue larga.

Una fuerte ráfaga se volvió a hacer presente, eso le ayudo a encontrar una masa del triple o cuádruple de su estatura y un silbido furioso retumbo en el lugar.

- Kurogane, espera, él no va a hacerme daño.

- No estoy muy segura de eso, esos ojos los conozco y sé que los que los portan solo hieren a los que los rodean –se oyó un fino timbre de voz proveniente de la nada.

- Ahora puedo verte claramente, eres una libélula –sonrió arrogante Sasuke, cerró sus ojos y estos, volvieron a la normalidad– Tranquila no pienso hacerle nada.

- ¿Cómo me pides confianza, si lo único que puedo leer en tu corazón es odio y arrogancia? –gruñó volviéndose visible, era una libélula negra de ojos verde brillante, mostraba unas amenazadoras alas.

- Por favor Kurogane, él es el chico de mis sueños –la ojijade se puso frente a la gran bestia para prever cualquier ataque.

- No puede ser, si solo es un idiota a quien no le importa nadie que no sea él mismo –con su cola envolvió a Sakura protegiéndola.

- ¿Y tú que eres? Si no pudiste proteger a Sakura de un simple kunai.

- Verás de lo que soy capaz por protegerla –apartó a Sakura y agitó sus alas ferozmente, lista para atacar.

- Adelante –Sasuke tomó el mango de su espada, preparándose para el ataque.

- Basta –la pelirrosa se interpuso entre ambos con las manos en alto, miró con ojos suplicantes a la libélula.

- Argh, si me necesitas estaré por aquí –gruñó el animal, alzó el vuelo y desapareció, la única señal de que se había marchado fue el aire que sus alas revolvieron.

- Debemos volver al campamento.

- No gracias, permaneceré aquí un rato –al ver que la situación se había calmado, Sakura se sentó en el césped abrazando sus piernas y disfrutando del fresco viento que soplaba.

- ¿Porque eres tan terca? ¿Qué no entiendes que pueden atacarte en cualquier momento?

- Eso no me importa, de todos modos algún día voy a morir –balbuceó tristemente.

- Dudo que te quieran matar, sino, lo hubieran hecho en la primera oportunidad que tuvieron –suspiró derrotado Sasuke al ver que la chica no se movía por más que la viera agudamente.

- Uchiha-san…

- ¿Hm? –derrotado por sr ignorado, Sasuke se recostó en el suelo con los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza.

- ¿Cómo es la vida en tu aldea?, ¿tienes muchos amigos?

- Konoha es un lugar muy tranquilo, supongo que es igual que las aldeas normales, solo que está protegida por los shinobi –pensó un poco en que no era tan malo vivir ahí– Y no, no tengo muchos amigos.

- ¿Y Naruto, Sai y Kakashi?

- Naruto es un dobe e insiste en permanecer pegado a mí, Sai es más un compañero que un amigo y Kakashi, pues con él me llevo bien, aunque a veces me irrita bastante su actitud tan despreocupada.

- Pero si estás en problemas puedes contar con su ayuda, ¿no?

- Kakashi siempre nos enseñó a que el trabajo en equipo es básico, y que tenemos que ayudarnos en caso de que la misión se torne peligrosa.

- No me refiero a eso, Naruto y Sai harían cualquier cosa por ti porque te aprecian como amigo y Kakashi seguramente está muy orgulloso de tus habilidades, pero si necesitas un consejo es el primero que te lo daría, aunque no lo pidieras.

Sasuke meditó las palabras de Sakura, ella tenía razón, no había duda alguna que podía confiar en los miembros de su equipo– Lo dices tan dramáticamente que me haces dudar.

- Eres un pesado, ¿lo sabias? No es dramatismo, sino realidad –se quejó Sakura cruzándose de brazos.

- Corrijo lo que dije, eres una exagerada, mírate ahora, solo bromeo e inmediatamente te indignas.

- ¡No exagero! –Sakura puso una mirada triste– Solo digo que te tengo envidia.

Sasuke rio por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sinceramente, sin socarronería o burla; Sakura enrojeció, no solo por lo lindo que se veía Sasuke, sino por que se sentía avergonzada– Lo siento, lo siento, es que es la primera vez que alguien me dice eso.

- No es gracioso.

- Tienes razón, no lo es, pero debo decirte una cosa, tienes razón, soy muy afortunado –Sasuke se acomodó más relajado– Tengo una familia que cree que mi hermano es mejor que yo, pero eso no me importa, porque tengo a gente que de verdad valora de lo que soy capaz.

- Kakashi… Naruto… Sai –enumeró Sakura con una ligera sonrisa nostálgica.

- Si, mis compañeros son algo… peculiares, pero eso los hace los mejores.

- Y por eso confías en ellos.

- ¡Es increíble! –expresó Sasuke divertido– ¿Cómo sabes lo que estoy pensando?

Sakura sonrió– Es porque te conozco mejor de lo que crees, Uchiha Sasuke.

Las cosas entre ellos parecían mucho más relajadas, era como si esa vieja conexión que extrañamente nació en sueños se hiciera realidad. Al darse cuenta, Sasuke suspiró derrotado– Entre más lo pienso, esto que hay entre tu y yo... me parece más aterrador.

Sakura se levantó de golpe– También tu lo piensas, tú también me tienes miedo –murmuró triste la pelirrosa.

- ¡Sakura, espera! –intentó detenerla Sasuke pero fue imposible. En ese momento revivió su último sueño. Sakura se desvanecía frente a él, con lágrimas empapando su rostro y todo se marchitaba a su alrededor. Al salir de sus recuerdos por sentir una fuerte ráfaga de viento, Sasuke se dio cuenta que Sakura no estaba– ¡Tch!

Al regresar al campamento, Sakura estaba dentro de su tienda, Sasuke estaba por asomarse cuando una mano lo detuvo.

- Debo decirte algo –Kakashi lo interceptó antes de que pudiera acercarse más a la tienda.

- ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó cansado Sasuke.

- Dímelo tú, nunca te había visto tan interesado en una chica y menos en una que fuera parte de una misión.

Sasuke bufó molesto– Te prometo que volverá a suceder.

- No me molesta Sasuke, solo temo que ella salga lastimada.

- ¿Te preocupas por ella? ¿Qué piensas que voy a hacerle?

- Ilusionarla –dijo cortante Kakashi– Y luego romperle el corazón –Sasuke sonrió socarrón– No estoy jugando Sasuke, ¿Qué piensas hacer cuando la misión termine? ¿Llevarla a la aldea contigo? ¿Crees que tu familia la aceptará? Hasta donde tengo entendido, los Uchiha no se mezclan con nadie que no sea de su clan.

Sasuke le dio la espalda a Kakashi– No sé que vaya a pasar, cuando la misión termine ya veremos que pasa.

Sin decir más, Sasuke dejó a Kakashi con las palabras en la boca. El ex sensei negó con la cabeza, era la primera vez que el Uchiha se comportaba de esa manera, y lo entendía. Sus ex alumnos estaban en plena adolescencia, rebeldía y hacer su voluntad eran parte de la etapa del crecimiento. Por esta única ocasión lo dejaría pasar, pero si la misión corría peligro intervendría.

**ñ.ñ**

Gracias a todos por sus lindos comentarios, ya saben que los quiero mucho y espero que disfruten mucho su fin de semana, aquí en México no habrá labores ni escuela el lunes, así que somos los afortunados gozadores de un fin de semana de 3 días. Lamento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar la última vez, pero me sentía en un

**Strikis**

**vikolove13**

**sakuri haruno**

**Cherryland**

**vivs-chan**

**Shusun**

**meli-haruno-chan**

**ryu akai**

**amaizen**

**.**

Gracias por estar al pendiente, pero me gustan también los RR's:

Imperial – doll

UchihaMisaki-chan

SNoodisKoroKoro

^o^


	5. Más Allá de la Muerte

**NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
>"Amores De Leyenda" © SAKURA_TRC<strong>

**.  
>"AMORES DE LEYENDA"<br>.**

**Capítulo 5. Más Allá de la Muerte**

Solo quedaba un día y medio de viaje, y Sasuke no había podido acercarse a Sakura, no entendía porque se había molestado tanto con lo que había dicho.

- Sasuke… –llamó por lo bajo Naruto– Sasuke… Sasuke… ¡Sasuke teme! –gritó harto de que el moreno lo ignorara.

- ¡Demonios! ¿Qué quieres usuratonkachi? –con el furioso rugido del Uchiha todos se detuvieron.

Naruto se encogió al ver la ira color carmesí en los ojos de Sasuke– Solo quería saber porque estabas tan… molesto.

- Sigan caminando –ordenó al resto del grupo quedándose atrás deteniendo a Naruto– No pasa nada y no deberías preocuparte por mí, sino por la misión.

- ¿Nos conocemos desde hace cuanto? ¿Dieciséis años? Nuestras madres han sido amigas desde antes de que naciéramos, crecimos juntos, fuimos a la academia juntos, eres la persona que mejor me conoce, soy tú mejor amigo y quien mejor te conoce –explicó seriamente Naruto con el ceño fruncido– Por lo menos una vez en tu vida podrías confiar en mí, ¿no lo crees?

Sasuke suspiró derrotado– ¿Alguna vez tu madre te contó la Leyenda de los Enamorados Durmientes? –Naruto lo pensó por un momento, pero negó con la cabeza– No te la voy a contar, solo te diré que la leyenda cuenta que si sueñas con alguien a quien no conoces, supone que esa persona es tu alma gemela.

- ¿Y eso nos lleva a…? –preguntó Naruto sin entender a lo que Sasuke se refería.

- Durante toda mi vida he soñado con Sakura –el rostro del rubio era indescriptible, estaba más que sorprendido.

- ¡Lo sabia! ¡Lo sabía! Esa… cosa que tienen ustedes.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja– ¿Cosa?

- Si, la magia, la conexión, esa unión invisible que tienen ustedes es… es fabuloso.

- No, no lo es –rebatió Sasuke negando con la cabeza– Ella sabe todo sobre mí, yo apenas la recuerdo, ella sabe como pienso, yo no sabía ni su nombre, ella solo quiere pasar tiempo conmigo, yo no tenía idea de quién era, pero ella siente algo muy fuerte por mi –Sasuke hablaba tan rápido que Naruto apenas entendía lo que decía, hasta que se detuvo y respiro profundamente– y yo no sé que siento.

Naruto sonrió enternecido– Sabes… eso es amor –Sasuke se quedó con la boca abierta– Estas confundido y es comprensible, cuando yo empecé a salir con Hinata me sentía igual, todos me dijeron que ella estaba enamorada de mi…

- Y eso era demasiado obvio, solo tú no podías verlo.

- Pasa lo mismo contigo Sasuke, todos podemos verlo menos tú –dijo Naruto empujando a Sasuke con un dedo en su pecho– Solo necesitas darte la oportunidad, abre los ojos y abraza lo que la vida te está dando.

- Necesito tiempo para pensar en lo que está pasando.

- No tardes hermano o podrías perderla –le aconsejó Naruto palmeándolo en la espalda.

Sasuke sonrió divertido, él siempre era el que aconsejaba a Naruto a no meterse en problemas; y ahora era Naruto el que lo alentaba a hacer un lío de su vida, sugiriéndole que se relacionara con una chica en medio de una misión.

Esperó hasta que la noche cayera, era su última oportunidad de hacer algo. Todos dormían y Naruto y Sasuke estaban de guardia. Como su mejor amigo, Naruto cubrió a Sasuke y le dio la oportunidad de hacer algo… loco. Sasuke "secuestro" a Sakura en medio de la noche, sin que ella siquiera se diera cuenta. La llevó a la mitad del bosque, a una pequeña cascada río arriba del lugar donde habían descansado el día anterior.

Una leve brisa, cargada de gotitas de agua, rozó la cara de Sakura. La chica se removió en los brazos de Sasuke y su aroma inundó su nariz despertándola.

- Sasuke-kun… ¿Qué sucede? –abrió los ojos encontrándose con un hermoso cielo estrellado– ¿Dónde estamos? –preguntó aferrándose a su chaleco para no caer.

- Necesitamos hablar –dijo Sasuke colocándola en el suelo lentamente.

- ¿De qué quieres hablar? –Sakura se abrazaba a si misma protegiéndose un poco del frío de la noche, de pronto sintió que algo caía en sus hombros. Sasuke le colocaba su chaleco delicadamente para cubrirla del frío.

- Quiero que me hables de ti, porque por lo que puedo darme cuenta, tú sabes mucho de mí.

Sakura se sentó en el césped y le hizo una seña a Sasuke para que se sentara a su lado, sin decir nada Sasuke hizo lo que le "ordenaron"– Mi vida era perfecta, todos me trataban como a una reina. Era muy divertido, aprendía las labores de una sacerdotisa, jugaba con las demás niñas y…

- Sakumo, tu hermano gemelo –señaló Sasuke sorprendiendo un poco a Sakura.

- Hn –asintió la pelirrosa– Todo parecía un cuento de hadas –la mirada jade se oscureció por la tristeza– Hasta esa noche, Sakumo murió y todo se volvió una pesadilla. Después de esa noche todos me trataban como si me odiaran, especialmente mi madre. Ella decía que yo había matado a su ángel, Sakumo era su favorito; siempre lo miraba con ojos tan llenos de amor y alegría –los ojos de Sakura comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas– Después de ese día, ella solo me miraba llena de odio y desprecio.

- Takeshi nos dijo que no fue tu culpa, que perdiste el control de tu guardián –Sasuke se acostó en el suelo con los brazos cruzados bajo su cabeza– No entiendo porque sigues pensando que su muerte fue tu culpa.

Sakura se levantó del suelo y caminó hacia el pequeño estanque que se formaba a los pies de la cascada– Porque no hice nada para evitarlo.

Sorpresivamente Sakura sintió que unos fuertes brazos la rodeaban, Sasuke la abrazaba por la espalda cariñosamente– Mi padre dice que lo único inevitable en el mundo es la muerte, mi hermano dice que debo ser mejor que él para proteger a mis seres amados, y mi madre dice que las personas que mueren no se van del todo, ellos permanecen con nosotros –Sasuke tomó la mano de Sakura y la llevó a su pecho, a la altura de su corazón– Mientras sientas el amor que les tenías, ellos permanecerán aquí, en tu corazón.

- Gracias –dijo Sakura girando para ver a Sasuke a la cara– Tus palabras fueron muy dulces.

- Solo repito lo que me dijeron.

- ¿Y qué es lo que tú piensas? –murmuró Sakura fijando su mirada en los ojos de Sasuke.

- Yo pienso –Sasuke no podía apartar su vista de los ojos de Sakura– Que la muerte es solo el comienzo de otra vida –la atracción entre Sasuke y Sakura era cada vez más fuerte, ejerciendo una fuerza que los unía, lenta y sutilmente.

Sin poder resistirse más, Sasuke cedió y se aventuró a besar a Sakura en los labios; lenta y dulcemente. La caricia era un gesto lleno de amor y ternura, y a pesar de que Sakura no sabía cómo responder, solo se dejo llevar por lo que le decía su corazón. Tras un par de minutos que, para ellos, solo fue un suspiro, se separaron.

- Debes ser muy popular entre las chicas de tu aldea –señaló Sakura con los ojos aun cerrados, tratando de grabar el momento en su mente.

- Si, tienes razón –Sakura frunció el ceño– Pero aunque no lo creas, es mi primer beso, sino cuentas el otro.

Sakura abrió los ojos desconcertada y un poco molesta– No sé mucho de relaciones entre chicos y chicas, pero todos los besos cuentan, según yo, ¿Quién fue la afortunada?

- ¿Celosa? –preguntó Sasuke sonriendo de lado.

- No, solo tengo curiosidad.

- Pues si quieres golpear a alguien, solo tienes que regresar al campamento –Sakura enarcó una ceja– Fue culpa de Naruto, él estaba molestándome y el idiota de Shikamaru se movió y Naruto… pues él… ¿necesito explicarte más?

Sakura rio divertida– No, creo que no quiero saber los detalles.

- ¿Regresamos?

- No, aún no, primero me gustaría hacer algo más –Sasuke miró intrigado a Sakura– Me gustaría ver como usas el chakra.

- No entiendo.

- He oído que ustedes pueden hacer cosas muy… interesantes.

Sasuke sonrió arrogante– Tienes razón, pero no creo que sea lugar para hacerlo.

- ¡Por favor! –rogó Sakura– Solo una vez.

- Está bien, pero nada grande –sentenció Sasuke accediendo ante la linda cara de Sakura– Katon, Gokakyu no jutsu –usó su típica técnica de fuego, pero haciendo una bola mucho más pequeña que la que solía hacer.

Los ojos de Sakura estaban enormemente abiertos, su sorpresa era muy grande– Es increíble, ¿todos pueden hacerlo?

- Dependiendo del tipo de chakra que tengan es el elemento que pueden usar.

- ¿Podrías hacerlo otra vez?

- Sakura, dijimos que solo una vez –Sasuke usó un tono de regaño muy leve, pero al ver la cara de tristeza de Sakura inmediatamente se arrepintió– Una vez más y nos vamos.

- Hn –asintió con una hermosa sonrisa.

- Katon, Gokakyu no jutsu –ante la pequeña bola de fuego que lanzaba Sasuke, Sakura se colocó a un lado y extendió su dedo– ¡Cuidado!

Pero Sakura no retrocedió– No tengas miedo –con su dedo empezaba a manejar el fuego que Sasuke había resoplado de su pecho. El fuego dejaba de formar una bola y hacía un listón que se movía de acuerdo a como Sakura movía su mano. Poco a poco el listón de fuego empezaba a danzar alrededor de Sasuke y Sakura, desprendiendo pequeñas llamas que parecían los pétalos de una flor.

- El fuego es un elemento difícil de controlar, pero tú lo haces ver como si fuera un juguete –señaló Sasuke impresionado al ver la habilidad de Sakura.

- Me tomó mucho tiempo controlarlo, pero al final solo tuve que aclarar las dudas de mi corazón y lo demás fue sencillo –explicó Sakura con una sonrisa llena de confianza.

- ¿Las dudas eran sobre la muerte de tu hermano? –ante la pregunta Sakura perdió la concentración y el fuego quemó su mano.

- ¡Auch! –se quejó tomándose la mano.

Sasuke inmediatamente se acercó a ver la herida– Déjame verla –pidió tomando su mano.

- No fue nada, las he tenido peores.

- No has contestado mi pregunta –exigió Sasuke sacando un vendaje y un ungüento de su bolso de kunai.

- ¿Tú crees que fui yo? –preguntó Sakura mirando a los ojos a Sasuke.

- Aun no te conozco bien pero… me he dado cuenta que a pesar de los problemas que has enfrentado siempre mantienes la calma, tu carácter es fuerte y dudo mucho que no hayas podido controlar a tu bicho –dijo refiriéndose al guardián de Sakura.

- No es bicho –se molestó Sakura ante el apelativo a su amigo– Se llama Kurogane.

- Si, si, como se llame, pero él parece quererte mucho como para hacerte daño.

Sakura sonrió amargamente– Tienes razón, no fui yo.

- ¿Quién fue?

- Un día, cuando casi amanecía, Karin quiso conocer a Kurogane, insistió mucho –Sakura miró el vendaje de su mano acariciándolo un poco– Ella invocó a su guardián y yo a Kurogane… el problema fue que Karin aun no tenía el control total de su guardián y…

- Todo fue culpa de Karin –aclaró Sasuke.

- Es culpa compartida, el guardián de Karin intentó atacarme y Kurogane me defendió, aunque no hicieron mucho ruido, Sakumo se despertó y fue a ver lo que sucedía –las lágrimas empapaban el rostro de Sakura– Aunque Kurogane intentó protegernos a ambos, no lo logró. El guardián de Karin lo mató –el llanto fue incontrolable, Sakura convulsionaba del dolor que sentía al recordar el pasado.

Sasuke se sintió culpable por provocar tanto daño en la chica, la abrazó para tratar de reconfortarla. Sasuke no podía creer que la familia de Sakura creyera que ella pudiera hacer daño; sencillamente era inconcebible.

- Lo siento, no debí preguntarte de eso –se disculpó Sasuke acariciando la cabeza de Sakura.

- Hnn –negó Sakura limpiando las lágrimas y calmando su respiración– Es algo que debí decir hace mucho tiempo, pero nunca tuve el valor.

- Sakura, yo… –Sasuke comenzó a tartamudear, de momento se sintió en los pies de Hinata y se sentía tonto– No sabría que decirte…

Sakura tomó la iniciativa y calló a Sasuke dándole un beso en los labios, apoyándose en su ropa para alcanzarlo. Sasuke rodeó su cintura levantándola un poco del suelo y estar más cómodos. El beso se volvió cada vez más demandante, Sakura jalaba la camiseta de Sasuke intentando quitársela, Sasuke hacía lo suyo acariciando la suave piel de la pierna de Sakura. Una cosa llevó a la otra, Sasuke recostó a Sakura mientras bajaba el chaleco de Jounin que le había prestado a la pelirrosa, lenta y delicadamente; tratando de no asustar a la chica. Sakura introducía sus manos bajo la camiseta de Sasuke, rozando con las puntas de sus dedos los bien formados músculos del abdomen de Sasuke.

Las caricias llegaron lejos, más lejos de lo que cualquiera de los dos hubiera estado de otra persona. Sakura nunca hubiera deseado más, al pensar que se encontraría en persona con Sasuke; y Sasuke jamás imaginó desear tanto a una chica. Para ambos era la primera vez que conocían el amor a ese nivel.

Sasuke se encontraba en medio del bosque, Sakura estaba parada, esperándolo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Gracias Sasuke-kun, gracias por los bellos momentos que me hiciste pasar y recuerda que no importa lo que suceda, siempre estaremos juntos –dijo Sakura desmoronándose en incontables pequeñas luces de cientos de colores.

De golpe, Sasuke se despertó dándose cuenta que todo había sido un sueño o mejor dicho, una pesadilla. Afortunadamente no se había movido tan bruscamente y Sakura aun dormía plácidamente sobre su pecho. Suspiro aliviado, tener a Sakura desnuda entre sus brazos lo hacía tranquilizarse un poco– Solo fue un sueño, un tonto y estúpido sueño –murmuró.

Sakura escuchó la voz de Sasuke y se removió en su cálido lecho, el torso desnudo de Sasuke– Desearía quedarme así, por siempre.

- Vamos, debemos regresar antes de que se den cuenta –dijo Sasuke levantándose y acercándole sus ropas a Sakura.

- Si –accedió Sakura levantándose y vistiéndose. Sorpresivamente, Sasuke intentó cargar a Sakura, desconcertándola– ¿Qué haces?

- No creo que seas tan rápida como yo corriendo –le avisó secamente.

- Tal vez yo no –rebatió apenada por contradecir a Sasuke– pero Kurogane es más rápido que tú, él puede llevarnos.

- Buena idea, aunque no creo que a él le guste llevarme.

- Si yo se lo pido no dirá que no –advirtió con una linda sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo vas a llamarlo?

- No necesita hacer nada –interrumpió Kurogane apareciendo de la nada– Siempre estoy al pendiente de ella –gruñó la libélula.

- Si, eres muy protector conmigo Kurogane y por eso vas a llevarnos de regreso al campamento –ordenó cariñosamente Sakura acariciando su rostro contra el de la libélula.

- Solo porque tú me lo pides Sakura.

- Gracias –agradeció con una sonrisa la pelirrosa.

Al estar en pleno vuelo, Sasuke recordó el sueño que tuvo y no pudo contener su curiosidad– Sakura…

- ¿Hn?

- ¿Me visitaste en un sueño hace un rato?

- No, no recuerdo haberlo hecho ¿Por qué? ¿Qué soñaste?

- Nada, olvídalo debió ser otra cosa –desestimó Sasuke alejando el recuerdo de su mente.

El viaje duró poco más que su conversación, Sasuke no lo admitiría en voz alta, pero ese "bicho" era en verdad rápido.

- Nos vemos en el templo Kurogane –se despidió Sakura acariciando la cabeza de su guardián.

- Sakura…

- Todo estará bien –lo reconfortó y le ordenó desparecer.

Sasuke jaló a Sakura por el brazo y la envolvió en un abrazo, robándole un beso que ella gustosamente le regalo.

- Lamento interrumpir –expresó Kakashi apareciendo frente a Sasuke, a una distancia prudente de Sakura.

- Kakashi-san…

- Ve a tu tienda Sakura –ordenó Sasuke soltándola lentamente.

- Hn –hizo una reverencia a Kakashi totalmente sonrojada– Con permiso.

- Adelante Sakura –Kakashi la disculpo con una sonrisa y luego clavó su mirada en Sasuke.

- ¿Qué quieres Kakashi? –gruñó Sasuke dándole la espalda.

- Tengo que preguntarte… ¿sigues siendo capaz de actuar objetivamente en esta misión?

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua molesto– Tch, por supuesto que sí, no entiendo porque no podría hacerlo.

- Estas involucrado sentimentalmente con nuestro cliente y…

- Jamás fallaría en una misión por algo tan tonto como los sentimientos –sentenció enojado Sasuke.

Naruto y Sai se levantaron, habían notado la ausencia de Sasuke y estaban preocupados de que anduviera solo con Sakura.

Kakashi se dio cuenta de que sus compañeros estaban atestiguando la situación– Te relevo de tu cargo como capitán de la misión Sasuke.

- ¡¿Qué? –vociferó Sasuke furioso.

- ¡Cálmate Sasuke!

- ¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme Naruto? ¡Este tipo solo quiere hacerme quedar mal en mi primera misión como capitán oficial y tú quieres que me calme!

Kakashi negó con la cabeza– Lo ves, estas fuera de control, no puedes llevar el mando de una misión si no piensas fríamente.

- Al diablo contigo Kakashi, al diablo con tus órdenes, al diablo con… –Sasuke no pudo terminar su frase porque fue golpeado por Kakashi en el estómago.

Naruto y Sai se quedaron estupefactos al ver la acción de Kakashi– Tranquilízate Sasuke.

- ¿Qué sucede? –los sorprendió Takeshi acercándose al grupo de shinobi.

- Solo te digo que de ahora en adelante, yo seré el capitán de esta misión –dijo secamente Kakashi– Naruto, Sai, prepárense para salir.

- Hai –contestaron ambos saliendo de su estupor.

Sakura y Akemi salieron de su tienda, afortunadamente ninguno de los acompañantes del templo se había dado cuenta de su "escapada". Sakura pudo darse cuenta que algo malo estaba pasando, además que había oído la pelea.

En el último tramo de camino al templo, Sakura intentó acercarse a Sasuke– Fue mi culpa, ¿verdad? –preguntó tímidamente.

- ¿Qué? –contestó secamente Sasuke.

- Que Kakashi-san te reprendiera.

- No, no es tu culpa… es mía, jamás debí involucrarme con el cliente de una misión.

Sakura sintió que todo su mundo se venía abajo– Lo siento, Uchiha-san, no volveré a molestarlo.

Al pensar sus palabras, Sasuke se arrepintió– No Sakura, espera –pero fue demasiado tarde, Sakura había regresado a su lugar junto a Akemi y Takeshi se interponía entre ellos.

- No permitiré que te acerques más a ella –advirtió Takeshi mirándolo a los ojos con determinación.

- Tú no puedes decidir por ella –objetó Sasuke haciendo a Takeshi a un lado y retomando su camino.

Todo parecía estar saliendo bien, habían llegado al templo sin ningún otro contratiempo, pero Kakashi no confiaba en que las cosas fueran a terminar tan fácilmente. Ordenó a Sai y Naruto establecer un perímetro seguro con ayuda de los clones del rubio y de las pequeñas ratas de tinta del pintor. Debían proteger la montaña, o por lo menos los accesos a ella.

- Está listo, la vigilancia ha sido colocada como pidió –avisó Sai apareciendo tras una pequeña nube de humo.

- Bien, debemos estar muy alertas, ese equipo que nos atacó seguramente era solo la avanzada, estaban probando nuestras habilidades y confirmando lo que sabían de Sakura –razonó Kakashi.

- ¿No estás preocupado? –preguntó Naruto en un ligero susurro a Sasuke.

- Lo único que me preocupa es terminar esta misión –el Uchiha hablaba con su típico semblante inmutable.

Kakashi sonrió bajo su máscara, no tenía porque aparentar con él, lo conocía como a la palma de su mano. Sasuke aun no había entendido su lección, no involucrar sus sentimientos, sino estaba dispuesto a anteponerlos a todo.

- Akemi, lleva a Sakura a que se prepare –ordenó Takeshi.

- Si, Takeshi-sama –la sacerdotisa hizo una reverencia y tomó el pequeño equipaje que llevaban.

Sasuke miró de reojo como Sakura era llevada adentro del templo, con el ánimo por los suelos y el alma destrozada.

Dentro del templo, Akemi ayudaba a Sakura a bañarse. El ritual requería una purificación de su cuerpo mediante un baño con diferentes sales y hierbas aromáticas. Se puso ropa especial, un vestido blanco reflejando la pureza de su ser, con cinco tiras que salían del cuello del vestido y se acomodaban a su espalda. Cada una era de un color diferente, rojo, verde, amarillo, café y azul; cada uno representando los elementos, fuego, agua, trueno, tierra y viento.

- Estoy lista –avisó Sakura saliendo de la habitación.

- Debes tener mucho cuidado al subir –aconsejó Takeshi mirando la larga escalinata.

- Gracias Takeshi-sama, lo haré –contestó con una fingida sonrisa.

- Te acompañaré –Sasuke se acercó a Sakura sin haber sido notado.

Pero Takeshi volvió a interponerse– Ella debe permanecer pura hasta terminar con el ritual.

- Estaré bien Uchiha-san, hasta aquí termina su misión, hemos llegado al templo, ahora puede regresar a casa –la pelirrosa se dio la vuelta y camino a su destino.

- Sakura, yo…

- ¡Sasuke! Han pasado el perímetro de vigilancia, tenemos compañía –advirtió Sai apareciendo sobre un ave de tinta.

Sakura escuchó lo dicho por Sai, subió las escaleras corriendo, debía terminar el ritual antes de que algo malo le sucediera.

- Akemi, resguárdate, tú cuídala –ordenó al otro sacerdote. Ambos acompañantes se escondieron dentro del templo –Takeshi corrió tras Sakura, haría todo por protegerla.

El equipo de Konoha se preparó para la batalla, aunque nunca esperaron que fueran a ser atacados por una centena de shinobi con rasgos bastantes raros. Los enemigos parecían monstruos con habilidades fuera de lo normal.

- ¿Qué demonios son estos tipos? –preguntó Naruto peleando contra uno que tenía mucho más fuerza que él.

- No lo sé, pero son los tipos más difíciles de derrotar que he visto –participó Sai del comentario de Naruto pintando lo más rápido que podía.

Sasuke y Kakashi estaban en la misma situación– ¿Alguna vez habías visto algo así? –preguntó Sasuke clavando su espada en el pecho de uno de los monstruos.

- No, pero creo saber quién está detrás de esto –murmuró Kakashi muy molesto.

- Pues quien sea, quiere desesperadamente a Sakura.

- Es imperativo que no se acerquen a ella, no sabemos cuál es el alcance de su poder.

- Yo sí, y creo que es algo demasiado valioso para un shinobi –Kakashi se detuvo un momento y miró interesado a Sasuke, invitándolo a continuar– Ella puede manejar todos los elementos de la naturaleza, incluso puede usar el elemento de un jutsu a su total gusto, aunque no pueda hacerlo ella controla el fuego, el agua y todo de lo que este hecho un jutsu.

- No voy a preguntarte como lo sabes –razonó Kakashi evitando imaginar lo que hacían durante sus escapadas tratando de pensar que solo eran juegos inocentes.

Sakura miró hacia abajo, estaba a unos pasos de llegar a un altar construido a un costado de un peñasco de la montaña.

- Sakura… –le habló Takeshi unos escalones debajo de donde estaba ella.

- Hasta aquí puedes acompañarme Takeshi-san.

- Pero Sakura, yo te quiero…

- Gracias –dijo Sakura con una linda sonrisa– Siempre fuiste amable conmigo y te preocupaste de mi bienestar, por eso… yo también te quiero Takeshi-niisan.

Takeshi sonrió derrotado, el amor que le profesaba él a Sakura era diferente al que ella sentía por él– Te estaré esperando.

Sakura sonrió y siguió su camino. Arriba esperaba su destino.

Llegó hasta el altar que la esperaba, alrededor había cinco agujeros con forma pentagonal y al centro un escalón con forma de circulo. Se paró en el centro, cerró sus ojos y respiró profundamente, un chakra blanco empezó a emanar de ella. Levantó la mano en dirección a uno de los agujeros y una de las tiras de su vestido se desprendió, enredándose en su brazo. Al instante se transformó en el elemento al que representaba, una esfera de agua empezó a formarse sobre uno de los agujeros pentagonal. Y así sucesivamente, trueno, tierra, viento; dejó el fuego al final, ese elemento era especial para ella, le recordaba a Sasuke. Poco a poco, alrededor de cada uno de las esferas de los elementos se empezó a formar un cristal

Mientras Sakura estaba en el ritual, Sasuke no podía apartarla de sus pensamientos. De repente, cinco shinobi pasaron a su lado a una velocidad increíble, todos vestidos de la misma forma.

- ¡Deténganse! –ordenó Sasuke lanzando kunais y shurikens, pero todos fueron esquivados por una espada.

- Yo me quedo, ustedes vayan por la sacerdotisa –dijo un chico de labios pintados con color morado y cabello gris lacio, dándole un aspecto un poco femenino.

- Tú siempre deseoso de pelear Sakon, sabes que solo vinimos por la chica y que los monstruos están para pelar –se quejó la única chica del equipo recién llegado, tenía el cabello rojo pardo, ojos de color café y una cinta amarrada a su cabeza.

- ¿Quién demonios son ustedes? –preguntó Sasuke interponiéndose en el camino de subida a la montaña.

- ¿Acaso quieres quedarte a charlar con él Tayuya? –dijo Sakon señalando a Sasuke.

- No, solo quiero hacer mi trabajo –la pelirroja se dio la vuelta y desapareció a gran velocidad.

- Bien, es hora de divertirnos –en la cara de Sakon brillaba una tenebrosa sonrisa.

Sakon atacó a Sasuke sin parpadear, pero el Uchiha logró detener su ataque sin mucho esfuerzo– ¿Por qué quieren a Sakura?

- No me importa el porqué, solo cumplo órdenes, ¿Por qué te importa? Ésta solo es una misión MÁS para ti también.

Sasuke sintió una punzada en el corazón, ¿solo era misión para él? ¿Eso era lo que significaba Sakura para él?– Tal vez lo haya sido al principio, pero ahora lo único que quiero es protegerla.

- Eso lo hará más interesante –Sukon volvió a atacar a Sasuke, pero Kakashi se interpuso.

- Me gusta tu determinación Sasuke, ahora ve con ella, nosotros nos encargaremos de todo aquí.

Sasuke sonrió divertido– Gracias –agradeció y desapareció por las escaleras al santuario donde estaba Sakura.

Sakura estaba concentrada en su labor, los cristales eran cada vez más grandes, para ese momento eran pilares que contenían los elementos en su interior. De pronto su atención fue atraída al notar que la barrera se activaba.

- Kurogane –llamó a su guardián.

- Aquí estoy, tres hombres y una mujer intentan acercarse, me encargaré de todos, no te preocupes.

- Gracias, debes mantenerlos lejos hasta que termine, después ya no importará.

- No digas eso Sakura, confío en que puedes superar esto.

Sakura negó con una sonrisa– Eres el mejor amigo que he tenido Kurogane y te prometo que no traicionaré tu confianza.

- Muy bien, hagamos nuestro trabajo y salgamos de esta montaña –afirmó decidido Kurogane.

Sasuke intentaba llegar hasta donde estaba Sakura, pero Takeshi tenía problemas con los monstruos que parecían seguir saliendo de la nada. No tuvo otra opción que quedarse a apoyarlo, no serviría de nada si esas cosas llegaban a donde estaba Sakura.

- Para ser un monje, no peleas tan mal –halagó Sasuke deteniendo a uno de los monstruos.

- ¿Eso es un halago?

- Tómalo como quieras, pero no creas que eres tan bueno, supongo que no pudiste detener a los cuatro shinobi.

- ¿Qué… quieres que haga todo tu trabajo? –preguntó fastidiado Takeshi.

La discusión no terminaba y una explosión la interrumpió, Sasuke no dijo nada más y desapareció. Al llegar a la cima, Kurogane acaba de matar al integrante femenino del grupo y seguía luchando con otros dos.

- ¿Dónde está? ¿El otro tipo donde está?

Kurogane no dejaba de luchar a pesar de que Sasuke gritaba desesperado– Tratando de atravesar la defensa de Sakura.

- Ahora dime donde esta ella –ordenó de mala gana Sasuke.

- Ahí –respondió Kurogane cortando al sujeto enorme con sus alas, tan filosas como una espada.

Y en ese justo instante, un gran rayo de luz iluminó desde la tierra hasta el cielo, como si un arcoíris vertical se alzara desde el punto donde señalaba el guardián.

Sakura cayó de rodillas, exhausta por el ritual que le había consumido casi todo su chakra– Lo logré, lo logré –respiró agitada, pero con un sentimiento de alivio y dicha. Miró sus manos, revisó su cuerpo, todo estaba bien.

Pero afuera las cosas no estaban tan bien, su barrera aun no se desactivaba, lo que significaba que el peligro persistía. Sakura hizo el intento por levantarse, sus piernas se sentían demasiado débiles por el esfuerzo, pero al final lo logró.

De pronto, Sasuke atravesó la barrera y sus ojos negros se toparon con los jades de Sakura, ella estaba feliz, sonriente. Sasuke caminó unos pasos para encontrarse con ella y a mitad del camino, la mirada de Sakura cambió por una de asombro al posar sus manos sobre su estómago. Sasuke recorrió el cuerpo de Sakura hasta detenerse en su torso, el vestido de la sacerdotisa comenzó a teñirse de rojo.

Sin darse cuenta, la barrera de Sakura había desaparecido. Tras Sasuke estaba Kurogane y un cuerpo sin cabeza justo a un lado del guardián.

- Sa…ku…ra –murmuró incrédulo Kurogane.

Al mover las manos de su estómago, Sakura dejó ver tres estacas de color crema clavadas en su torso. Sasuke corrió para detener su caída presa del pánico.

- Lo logré Kurogane –decía la pelirrosa.

- Shhh –acalló el shinobi quitándose el chaleco y luego la playera, con la cual cubrió la herida de Sakura.

- Pude mantener mi promesa, logré sobrevivir al ritual –decía Sakura entre lágrimas, mientras Sasuke sacaba vendas de su pequeño bolso.

Kurogane se acercó a Sakura para estar a su lado y ver que tan grave estaba– Lo hiciste bien Sakura, lo hiciste bien.

- Sasuke-kun…

- Guarda silencio Sakura, debes descansar.

- ¿Cómo está? –pregunto Kurogane por lo bajo.

- Muy mal, perforó órganos vitales y no creo que con lo que tengo aquí pueda hacer algo.

- ¡Sasuke! ¡Sakura-chan! –llegó corriendo Naruto y el resto del grupo, pero la barrera de Sakura se activó y los hizo retroceder unos pasos.

- ¿Qué sucedió Sasuke?

- No lo sé, uno de los tipos esos uso un jutsu o no sé que, hirió a Sakura gravemente.

Kakashi revisó el resto del cadáver, un tipo con un extraño crecimiento anormal de sus huesos– El clan Kaguya…

- Debo regresar a la aldea –dijo Sasuke levantando a Sakura en brazos– Allí podrán hacer algo.

- ¿Cómo vas a llegar tan rápido? –preguntó Sai sacando un pergamino y alistándose para pintar.

- Yo los llevaré –se ofreció Kurogane colocándose para que Sasuke pudiera subir sin dificultad.

- Hn –Sasuke abrazó fuertemente a Sakura y se acomodó en el lomo del insecto– Nos veremos en la aldea.

- Si, adelante –se despidió Kakashi confiando en que su alumno pudiera salvar a la sacerdotisa.

En un parpadear, Kurogane desapareció de la vista de todos.

Takeshi se dio la vuelta y bajó de la montaña, inmediatamente Naruto le dio alcance– ¿No vas con nosotros a la aldea para ver a Sakura-chan?

- Me sorprende tu ingenuidad –masculló Takeshi.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? En la aldea tenemos excelentes médicos, ellos podrán salvarla, ¿o no Kakashi-sensei? –preguntó Naruto buscando algo de esperanza en el único ojo visible de su maestro.

- Esperemos que así sea Naruto, ¿no quieres venir Takeshi?

Takeshi negó con la cabeza– El destino está escrito y jamás puede ser cambiado.

- ¿Hay algo que no nos has dicho? –preguntó inquisitivo Sai.

- En el templo todos sabemos que la sacerdotisa que viene a realizar el ritual… nunca regresa con vida –explicó Takeshi con gran pesar.

- ¿Lo sabías y no nos lo dijiste? –Naruto se veía sumamente molesto, sentía que había traicionado a alguien a quien apreciaba– Eres un…

- Calma Naruto, debemos confiar en Sasuke –tranquilizó Kakashi a Naruto.

Kurogane volaba tan rápido como podía, Sasuke solo podía ver una mancha borrosa del paisaje, pero había detalles que podía reconocer con ayuda del Sharingan.

- ¿Dónde estamos? –preguntó Sakura balbuceando.

- No te preocupes, estamos cerca de la aldea –avisó Sasuke mirando el empapado vestido, su color ya no era blanco sino rojo sangre.

- ¿Cómo es tu hogar Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke negó impaciente– En unos segundos estaremos volando encima de los terrenos Uchiha, pero podrás conocerlos después.

Sakura tosió un poco de sangre– ¿Es aquí?

- Si –respondió Sasuke cortante.

- Kurogane, desciende –pidió Sakura a su guardián. La libélula redujo la velocidad y bajó a nivel del suelo.

- No Kurogane, remonta el vuelo –gritó desesperado Sasuke abrazando fuertemente a Sakura– Ordénaselo Sakura, debemos ir al hospital.

Sakura sonrió melancólica– Solo quiero conocer el lugar donde creciste.

Kurogane descendió en un claro en medio del bosque– Llegamos Sakura.

Con gran esfuerzo, Sakura intentó bajar de los brazos de Sasuke, pero él la tenía fuertemente agarrada– ¿Puedes bajarme Sasuke-kun?

- Sakura, no…

- Por favor –suplicó la pelirrosa.

Sasuke cerró sus ojos derrotado, ¿Cómo podría negarle algo a esa moribunda chica? Bajó del insecto pero no dejó a Sakura– Aquí solía entrenar con mi hermano cuando era pequeño, siempre he querido ser mejor que él.

- Me gustaría conocerlo, a él y a tus padres –dijo Sakura con una linda sonrisa en su rostro– ¿Qué crees que dirían de mí?

Sasuke sonrió irónico– Mi padre enfurecería porque me enamoré de una joven que no es de mi clan, mi hermano diría que solo trato de superarlo en algo y mi madre estaría encantada porque encontré a la chica de mis sueños.

- Tu familia es tan variada –señaló Sakura tomándose el estómago por el dolor.

- Debemos ir al hospital –Sasuke caminó hacia Kurogane aun con Sakura en sus brazos, pero la bestia estaba tumbada en el suelo– ¿Qué te sucede Kurogane?

- Sakura…

Sakura miró abatida a su guardián– ¡Oh, mi dulce amigo!

- Sakura… –Kurogane levantó la cabeza y la frotó contra el rostro de Sakura– Me adelanto en el camino, pensé que juntos podríamos vencer el porvenir de la sacerdotisa, pero creo que nunca se puede derrotar al destino, nos veremos del otro lado.

- No tardaré Kurogane –se despidió Sakura de Kurogane que se dividió en pequeñas luces multicolores hasta desaparecer.

Sasuke recibió un duro golpe de la realidad, Kurogane había muerto y lo más seguro es que Sakura compartiría el mismo destino.

- ¿Lo sabías? ¿Sabías que morirías? –murmuró Sasuke cayendo de rodillas al suelo con Sakura en sus brazos.

- Lo siento Sasuke-kun, pero creí que podría sobrevivir al ritual… y aunque lo hice, la vida me jugó una mala pasada.

- No importa si el destino dice que tú debes morir, voy a cambiarlo –Sasuke intentó levantarse, pero la fría mano de Sakura en su rostro lo detuvo.

- Yo preferiría quedarme aquí –una cálida sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Sakura– Y pasar mis últimos momentos contigo, solos, tú y yo.

- ¿Por qué siempre eres tan terca?

- Por favor –rogó Sakura dulcemente.

Sasuke sonrió derrotado tomando la mano de Sakura que tenía sobre su mejilla, apretándola para tratar de calentarla un poco– Molesta.

La sonrisa de Sakura se volvió un gesto de dolor que la obligó a recargarse en el pecho de Sasuke– Tengo frío, abrázame por favor.

- Hn –Sasuke la apretó más fuerte contra su pecho, tratando de controlar los estremecimientos del cuerpo de Sakura.

Sasuke sintió su chaleco mojado, bajó la mirada y el vestido de Sakura y su chaleco estaban totalmente bañados en sangre; solo le quedaban unos minutos cuando mucho– ¿Puedo quedarme aquí, verdad?

- Si, nadie nos molestará, no te preocupes.

- ¿Vendrás a verme? –preguntó melancólica Sakura adelantándose a su propia muerte.

- Claro, todos los días.

- No seas mentiroso –lo regañó Sakura– Cuando tengas misión no podrás venir.

- Te juro que te compensaré los días que no venga con un ramo de flores por cada día que falte a mi promesa.

- Pero no sabes cuál es mi flor favorita.

- Mmm –contestó pensativo Sasuke tratando de hacer memoria– Cuando te veía en sueños, recuerdo que siempre había lirios blancos, esos son tus favoritos ¿verdad?

- Es cierto, sabía que me recordarías… tarde o temprano lo harías.

La atención de Sasuke se vio atraída por unas pequeñas luces. Sakura empezaba a desintegrarse en pequeñas luces multicolores, empezando desde sus pies y subiendo lentamente. Sasuke cerró los parpados reprimiendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con escaparse y que se acumulaban en sus ojos– Sakura…

- Shhh –lo interrumpió Sakura poniendo un dedo en su boca y luego acariciando su rostro le regaló su última sonrisa– Yo te prometo que nos volveremos a ver… Sasuke-kun.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras de la sacerdotisa antes desaparecer por completo y dejar los brazos de Sasuke vacíos. Sasuke se aferró al vestido ensangrentado de Sakura como si su vida dependiera de ello. Sakura se había ido y el destino les había arrebatado lo que les había regalado. Un amor nacido de un sueño, un hermoso y efímero sueño, igual que su amor.

**u.u**

Uff, lo siento me tardé y mucho, tenía la idea pero no podía plasmarla me costó mucho trabajo ponerla en palabras; la última escena la tengo grabada en mi memoria pero era difícil describirla con palabras. Espero que les haya gustado, es la primera vez que me aventuro a hacer algo así y d verdad m esforcé, sufrí mucho por poderlo terminar pero al final creo que no quedó tan mal.

Gracias por sus RR's saben que amo su apoyo y sus hermosos comentarios:

**SNoodisKoroKoro**

**Cherryland**

**Strikis**

**vikolove13**

**Eriika-chan**

**I love sasusaku 23 10 28**

**sweetmaxi18**

**.**

Gracias por seguir la historia, pero aprecio mucho más los comentarios:

Kuchiki Mikoto

UchihaMisaki-chan

Nanaloveblue

o


	6. Un Nuevo Amor de Leyenda

**NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
>"Amores De Leyenda" © SAKURA_TRC<strong>

**.  
>"AMORES DE LEYENDA"<br>.**

**Epílogo. Un Nuevo Amor de Leyenda**

_Época actual, siglo XXI_

El reloj marcaba pasadas las siete de la mañana y una joven esperaba frente a la parada de autobús lidiando con una difícil decisión– Era la ruta 6 parada 9 o era la ruta 9 parada 6, ¡kami! ¿Por qué soy tan olvidadiza?

Horas después se veía a la misma chica corriendo por los pasillos de la preparatoria Konoha High. Extremadamente agotada y con la respiración acelerada, se detuvo frente a una puerta marcada con el letrero Año 1 Grupo A. Respiro profundamente y calmó su acelerado corazón, tocó la puerta y esperó que alguien contestara.

- Si, dime –salió una hermosa mujer, de cabello castaño, largo y ligeramente rizado, con unos impactantes ojos escarlatas.

- Lo siento –dijo la chica haciendo una reverencia– Soy nueva y me perdía al venir en el autobús.

- Ah, está bien, adelante –la mujer se hizo a un lado y dejo que la chica pasara al aula– Lo mejor será que hables con el tutor de la clase para que te dé indicaciones y no te pierdas mañana.

- Si, gracias –dijo la estudiante con una alegre sonrisa.

- Bien siéntate –la maestra buscó con la mirada algún lugar vacío, rápidamente encontró uno – siéntate junto a Hinata, por favor Hinata indícale donde.

- Si Kurenai-sensei –una chica de largos cabellos azulados y tiernos ojos aperlados se levantó de su lugar y le sonrió a su nueva compañera indícalo el asiento junto a ella.

La maestra esperó a que la chica nueva se acomodara y que Hinata le indicara lo que estaban haciendo– Bien, Ino podrías continuar con la lectura.

- Con gusto Kurenai-sensei –una deslumbrante rubia de hermosos ojos azules tomó su libro del escritorio y aclaró su garganta para seguir leyendo– La sacerdotisa pidió a su amigo volador que descendiera para poder admirar el lugar donde el shinobi había crecido como persona y entrenado para ser el mejor. Su amigo amablemente accedió, buscó un claro donde poder aterrizar y cumplir a su amiga sus últimos deseos. En cuanto pisaron la tierra, la sacerdotisa no dejaba de admirar los terrenos de la familia del shinobi.

- Gracias Ino, continúa por favor Shikamaru –pidió Kurenai a un chico que estaba medio dormido sobre el libro de literatura.

- Que problemático –se quejó un joven de cabello castaño amarrado en una coleta. Se levantó de su lugar y tomó su libro en alto– El shinobi insistía desesperadamente en llevarla al hospital, pero ella solo quería pasar sus últimos momentos a su lado. La bestia que protegía a la sacerdotisa se despidió de ella señalando que la esperaría al otro lado del portal de la muerte. Con lágrimas en los ojos, la sacerdotisa se despidió de su inseparable amigo diciéndole que lo alcanzaría en poco tiempo. El shinobi le pidió resistir, pero ella le dijo que ese era su destino y que no había podido cambiarlo por más que se esforzó. De un segundo a otro, la sacerdotisa empezó a desintegrarse en pequeñas lucecitas de colores, algunas se elevaban al cielo, otras desaparecían entre la hierba integrándose con la tierra. La sacerdotisa se despidió del shinobi acariciando su rostro con su débil mano y regalándole una sonrisa con su último aliento. El equipo del shinobi llegó un día después tras un largo recorrido sin descanso desde el templo en la montaña. Cuando buscaron a su compañero pero nadie lo había visto desde su partida de la aldea. Tras buscarlo por toda la aldea, el hermano mayor del shinobi lo encontró sentado a mitad de un claro con las ropas ensangrentadas de la sacerdotisa.

- Puedes sentarte Shikamaru, ahora es el turno de… –la maestra buscó con la mirada clavándola en Hinata– Termina la lectura Hinata por favor.

Hinata se puso de pie y con una sonrisa empezó a leer– El shinobi estaba en estado de shock, llevaba un día entero ahí, con la mirada perdida y sin decir palabra alguna; tras dos días de estar así, el shinobi por fin habló y les contó a sus amigos lo que había sucedido con la sacerdotisa. Y como se lo había prometido, el shinobi visitaba el lugar donde la joven sacerdotisa murió y cuando no podía llevaba un ramo de flores para compensar su ausencia. –en la última parte del relato las adolescentes veían a Hinata con éxtasis por lo que estaba por leer– Cuenta la leyenda que en el lugar donde se juraron amor la sacerdotisa y el shinobi, aquel donde el shinobi lloró también la muerte de la sacerdotisa, nació un árbol que reflejaba el amor que se juraron los dos jóvenes amantes y que dio origen a "La Leyenda de los Amantes Eternos".

- Gracias HInata, ¿Quién me puede decir cual es su impresión de la historia? –preguntó Kurenai paseando sus ojos por sus alumnos.

- Si nos esforzamos podemos encontrar a nuestra alma gemela –dijo Ino en un suspiro de romanticismo.

- No exactamente –negó Kurenai.

La chica nueva levantó la mano para participar en el debate– Para mi esta historia me dice que el destino no esta escrito, la sacerdotisa se suponía debía morir después del ritual, pero su deseo por estar con el shinobi fue más fuerte y logró vencer ese obstáculo.

Otro de los alumnos levantó la mano para intervenir, la maestra le cedió la palabra – Pero aun así la sacerdotisa murió, ese era su destino y se cumplió.

- Eso es correcto –señaló la chica nueva– la sacerdotisa murió, pero no fue por el ritual sino porque fue atacada en un momento de descuido, si hubiera sido como estaba predicho ella hubiera caído muerta en cuanto terminó el ritual.

- Ella tiene razón –apoyó Ino el análisis de su nueva compañera– Si alguien hubiera detenido al enemigo, ella hubiera disfrutado de su amor con el shinobi.

Shikamaru levantó la mano con desgano– Pero aun no sabemos si los dos pudieron haber estado juntos, no sabemos si ella hubiera sido obligada a regresar al templo.

- También estaba la ley de la familia de él, solo podía casarse con gente de su clan –señaló tristemente Hinata.

- Otra cosa que nos cuenta la historia es que él estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por ella –añadió la alumna nueva– Él cumplió su promesa de visitar el lugar a diario y otra promesa que él hizo fue de llevarle flores cuando no pudiera hacerlo.

- Eso es una muestra de verdadero amor –dijo Ino con aire de romanticismo – El shinobi era mejor que muchos hombres de hoy en día.

- ¿Lo dices por tu novio Ino? –intervino un chico con una sonrisa divertida.

- No solo por él Kiba, lo digo por todos.

El timbre de cambio de clase sonó, Kurenai guardó sus cosas con una sonrisa– Bien, es todo por mi parte, agradézcanle a su nueva compañera que inició este pequeño debate que no van a tener tarea hoy.

- ¡Súper! ¡Bien! ¡Gracias chica nueva! –agradecieron los compañeros al oír la buena noticia.

- Ven un momento por favor –pidió la maestra a la chica nueva, ella asintió y la siguió fuera del aula – Creo que lo mejor será que mañana te presente el maestro titular, solo quedan unas cuantas clases y la que sigue es educación física, así que disfruta el hermoso día y bienvenida.

- Gracias Kurenai-sensei.

Antes de marcharse la maestra giró sobre sus talones– Por cierto, tu maestro titular se llama…

- Hatake Kakashi –dijo la chica nueva con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- Si, ya veo que tus compañeros te hablaron de él –señaló Kurenai extrañada, en su clase no la había visto hablar con nadie más en el momento que participó de la lectura– ¡Cuidate nos vemos en clase!

- Si –se despidió la chica regresando a su salón.

El resto de las clases terminaron muy rápido, según la chica nueva, sus compañeros se burlaron y le dijeron que era porque era su primer día.

- ¿Qué te dijo tu novio Hinata? –preguntó Kiba alcanzando a la ojiperla.

- Puedes preguntárselo tú mismo Kiba –contestó Hinata señalando a la puerta del colegio. Dos chicos sin el uniforme escolar esperando platicando a la entrada de la institución. A lo lejos se podía apreciar a ambos jóvenes, uno de cabello rubio y otro de cabello negro.

- ¡Hinata! –gritó el rubio agitando su mano alegre– ¿Cómo estuvo la escuela?

Hinata sonrió al recibir el cariñoso beso en los labios tras la pregunta– Bien, pero te extrañé –dijo en un tímido susurro.

- Te lo compensaré llevándote a comer un helado al centro comercial, ¿Qué dices? –dijo el chico con una gran sonrisa.

- Hn, me encanta la idea, pero sería más divertido si fuéramos todos, ¿no crees?

- Claro –accedió encantado de pronto vio a alguien nuevo en el grupo de amigos– ¡Hola! –saludó el rubio, que tenía unos brillantes y vivaces ojos azules– ¿Quién eres?

- Perdón, no te la presente… –se disculpó Hinata parándose junto a su novio.

- Hola Naruto, ¿Cómo has estado?

- Yo bien, ¿y tú? –contestó el rubio extrañado de la familiaridad que mostraba la chica.

- Ahora muy bien, gracias –la nueva alumna parecía muy alegre al ver a Naruto.

- ¿Vienes con nosotros…? –preguntó Naruto sin poder decir el nombre de la chica porque aun nadie se lo decía.

- Lo siento, será otro día, tengo algo importante que hacer –se acercó a Naruto y le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego se lo dio al otro chico que esperaba en la entrada– Me dio gusto verlos, Naruto, Sai, nos vemos mañana en clase –la nueva chica se despidió con la mano en alto de todos los demás y se fue corriendo.

Los compañeros de clase 1 salón A se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver la actitud tan extrovertida de su nueva compañera.

- ¿Tienes algo que decirme… Sai? –requirió Ino con un tono amenazador.

El chico de cabello negro y ojos negro estaba más impactado por el beso que por el tono de la rubia– No, es la primera vez que la veo.

- ¿Y tu Naruto-kun? –preguntó tímidamente Hinata con el temor de alguna respuesta que no le gustara.

- Yo también es la primera vez que la veo –respondió Naruto tomándose la mejilla que la chica besó y con la otra mano el corazón– Pero tengo una extraña melancolía mezclada con alivio…

- Como cuando ves a un viejo amigo después de mucho tiempo –terminó la frase Sai mirando extrañamente feliz a Naruto.

- Hn –asintió el rubio más que feliz.

- No sean tan problemáticas, ¿Por qué les mentirían Naruto y Sai? –defendió Shikamaru a sus amigos caminando tranquilamente para que olvidaran el extraño suceso.

- Por cierto, ¿Cómo esta? ¿Cuándo va a volver a la escuela? Ya tiene casi una semana así –preguntó Ino olvidando el tema.

Naruto suspiró preocupado– Mikoto-san nos dijo que solo esta deprimido, ¿Por qué? No lo saben, pero si sigue así van a llevarlo al doctor.

- Él va a estar bien, aunque debo admitir que la depresión no es algo común en él, pero es fuerte y seguramente se repondrá –declaró Sai con una visión más positiva que la perspectiva de Naruto.

- Sai tiene razón –animó Kiba tomando la delantera del grupo– Ahora, vayamos al centro comercial por algo de diversión.

- Antes de disfrutar nuestra tarde debemos saber que hicieron en clase –preguntó amablemente Naruto depositando un tierno beso en los labios de Hinata.

Ino se abrazó al cuello de Sai y con una linda sonrisa le dio un beso en la boca– Leímos la más hermosa y trágica historia que jamás se haya escrito.

- ¿Cuál? –curioseó Sai divertido.

- La Leyenda de los Amantes Eternos –contestó Hinata, quien se sabía la historia de memoria.

Naruto enarcó una ceja confundido– ¿De que trata?

- ¡No es posible que no la conozcas! Es mi leyenda favorita.

- Lo siento Hinata, pero no soy muy ávido de las historias románticas.

- Ni de las románticas, ni de ningún otro tipo de lectura –se burló Sai dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

- Tú tampoco eres fan de la lectura Sai, te pasas todo el tiempo haciendo horrendos garabatos –Naruto trato de defenderse diciendo algo más que la verdad– ¿O es que sabes de que hablan?

- Por supuesto, es la leyenda de la sacerdotisa y el shinobi, ellos estaban enamorados incluso antes de conocerse; el destino de ella era morir tras realizar un ritual, y aunque logro sobrevivir, un enemigo la hirió de muerte –Sai había tomado una postura de sabelotodo que irritó al rubio– Lamentablemente la joven sacerdotisa murió en los brazos del shinobi y su amor quedó congelado en el tiempo.

Naruto se entrecerró los ojos molesto y sacó un as de la manga– Conozco la historia y mejor de lo que crees.

- Lo dudo, Naruto-baka –rebatió Ino orgullosa de que su novio conociera la leyenda.

- ¿Alguno de ustedes sabía que existe un manuscrito original de la leyenda? Apuesto que no –soltó Naruto con una sonrisa victoriosa– Y ustedes no saben que esa no es toda la historia.

- ¿Cómo sabes del manuscrito Naruto-kun? –preguntó Hinata hambrienta de saber más de la hermosa historia.

- Conozco a alguien que lo ha tenido en sus manos y lo ha leído, esa persona me comentó que el árbol es un cerezo y que el manuscrito esta… ilustrado –contestó pensativo Naruto. De pronto buscó en la dirección por donde se había ido su nueva compañera y murmuró al aire– Supongo que es el destino, ¿no?

Alejado de todo el barullo de la ciudad, un adolescente se encontraba tirado bajo la sombra de un frondoso y verde árbol. Su cabello negro caía a los costados de su cabeza, sus ojos negros estaban perdidos entre las ramas del árbol; el joven estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

- ¿Hay algo interesante allá arriba? –una chica se hincó a su lado e interpuso su cara entre él y el árbol.

El joven se levantó de golpe evitando la cercanía con la chica– ¿Cómo entraste aquí? ¿No viste el letrero que dice "Propiedad Privada"?

- Si, pero me gustó tanto que me metí de todos modos –contestó la chica sentándose para apreciar el hermoso jardín.

Era una chica poco común, su cabello rosa se movía al son de la silenciosa melodía del viento, sus ojos verdes reflejaban el hermoso atardecer. Algo en ella le inspiraba confianza. Cuando la vio detenidamente notó que llevaba el uniforme escolar de su preparatoria.

- ¿En que clase estas? No creo haberte visto antes en la escuela, pero me resultas muy familiar.

La chica sonrió– Hoy fue mi primer día, aunque me perdí en el camino y llegué tarde. Tal vez has soñado conmigo.

- ¿Cómo voy a soñar contigo si no nos conocemos? Con ese tipo de ideas estoy seguro que te llevaras bien con Kakashi –señaló el adolescente con una sonrisa divertida.

- Claro, el maestro titular de la clase.

- Hn, él siempre se pierde en el camino de la vida y llega tarde a todos lados.

- Esa es una excusa muy mala –dijo la chica riendo.

- Es la peor que he escuchado.

- Dime Sasuke-kun, ¿Por qué no fuiste a la escuela? –la pregunta no le resulta extraña al moreno, sino el hecho que la chica supiera su nombre.

- ¿Te hablaron de mí?

- Algo así –dijo la chica restándole importancia.

- Eso es injusto, tú sabes mi nombre, el de mi maestro y conoces a mis compañeros, yo no sé nada de ti.

La pelirrosa sonrió divertida– Sakura, Haruno Sakura.

- Sasuke Uchiha, pero supongo que no es importante –dijo solo por formalismo el chico.

- Todo lo contrario Sasuke-kun, es un placer verte –Sakura se dio cuenta que ya había oscurecido por completo. Se levantó y sacudió su uniforme– Debo irme, ya es tarde y necesito comprar algo para la cena, me dijeron que había un excelente lugar en la ciudad para comer ramen, ¿lo conoces?

Sasuke rodó los ojos, sabía quien se lo había recomendado– El Ichiraku Ramen…

- Si, exacto, ¿Cómo puedo llegar ahí?

- Sabes… si eres nueva en la ciudad es mejor que andes sola por ahí en la noche –Sasuke desvió la mirada y chasqueó la lengua, su madre constantemente le decía que sus amigos siempre eran bienvenidos en su casa, tal vez era el momento para poner aprueba ese ofrecimiento– Mi madre siempre prepara comida como si fuéramos un ejercito, porque no vienes.

- ¿Estas seguro? –preguntó dudosa Sakura.

- Claro, vamos –Sakura caminó en dirección opuesta a Sasuke– Hey, Sakura, es por aquí.

- Pensé que saldríamos del parque –la pelirrosa se excusó buscando la salida del jardín.

- Mi casa queda por allá –señaló Sasuke una enorme mansión tras los frondosos árboles – Y el parque no es un parque, es el jardín de mi casa.

- ¡Oh! Todo un chico de la alta sociedad.

Sasuke sonrió arrogante– Si tan solo fuera mi dinero sería mejor.

- El dinero no compra la felicidad –rebatió Sakura con una brillante sonrisa.

Una sonrisa que provocó un vuelco al corazón de Sasuke y una extraña sensación de nostalgia– ¿Estas segura que no nos hemos visto antes?

- Puede que haya sido en una vida anterior, dicen que hay personas que las recuerdan.

- ¿Crees en eso?

Sakura asintió fervientemente– ¿Y tú?

- No lo sé, pero supongo que si es como la energía, puede ser cierto –en ese momento habían llegado a la puerta trasera del hogar de Sasuke, él abrió la puerta y le cedió el paso– Bienvenida a la casa Uchiha.

- La cocina es muy linda y grande –exclamó Sakura echando un vistazo rápido– Comparada con la del templo, es como la de un palacio.

- ¿Templo? –preguntó Sasuke extrañado– ¿Vives en un templo?

- Si, mi familia se encarga de un templo a las afueras de la ciudad.

- Entonces eres una…

- ¡Sasuke-chan! Que bueno que llegas, estaba por servir la cena, ya sabes que tu papá es muy exigente con los horarios.

- ¡Okaa-san! –se quejó Sasuke– Deja de llamarme así.

- ¡Lo siento! No sabía que teníamos visitas.

- Buenas noches –Sakura hizo una reverencia para saludar a la mujer de cabellos y ojos negros, muy parecida a Sasuke.

- ¡Que linda chica! No sabía que tenías amigas tan bonitas Sasuke.

- Una compañera de la escuela, Haruno Sakura, ella es mi madre, Uchiha Mikoto –presentó brevemente Sasuke a las dos mujeres.

- Mucho gusto Uchiha-san.

Mikoto sonrió encantada con Sakura, le parecía encantadora– Llámame Mikoto linda.

- Siempre y cuando me llame Sakura.

- Claro Sakura-chan –Sasuke comenzaba a sentirse raro, tanta familiaridad entre su madre y una chica que apenas conocía era algo… extraño.

- Kaa-san, invité a Sakura a cenar, espero que no te moleste.

- Por supuesto que no me molesta Sasuke y menos cuando traes a una chica tan linda.

Sasuke pensaba, ¿Qué su madre no se cansaba de decir lo linda que era Sakura? Bueno, si, era una chica linda, pero como siempre, su madre tenía razón. Y es que seguía teniendo la sensación de haber visto a Sakura antes de ese día, pero no sabía cuando o donde.

- ¡Ya llegué! –se escuchó una voz proveniente de la puerta principal de la casa.

- Pasen a la sala, inmediatamente los alcanzo –dijo sonriente Mikoto dejando a los adolescentes solos en la cocina.

Sasuke le mostró el camino a Sakura, solo estaba a una puerta de distancia y unos cuantos pasos. Sakura mantenía esa sonrisa tímida al ver tanto esplendor– Que la suntuosidad no te intimide, velo como… adornos.

- Buenas noches –canturreo una vocecilla divertida– ¿Quién es nuestra invitada?

- Itachi –gruñó Sasuke.

- ¿No me presentas a la señortia? –Itachi veía con una sonrisita diabólica a Sakura, que le sonreía divertida.

- Una nueva compañera de escuela, Haruno Sakura, mi hermano mayor, Itachi –presentó con desgano Sasuke.

- ¿Te quedarás a cenar Sakura-chan?

- Hn, Sasuke-kun me invitó.

- Bien, entonces siéntate aquí –Itachi movió una silla invitando a Sakura a sentarse– Yo me sentaré aquí –el hermano mayor de los Uchiha se sentó a su lado, obligando a Sasuke a sentarse frente a ella.

En ese momento, Mikoto entró acompañada de un hombre de actitud hosca, de facciones muy parecidas a Sasuke e Itachi– Buenas noches.

Inmediatamente los hermanos se levantaron y saludaron con una reverencia al hombre, Sakura los imitó y saludó de la misma manera– Buenas noches –dijeron los tres.

- Otou-san, ella es mi nueva compañera Haruno Sakura, mi padre, Uchiha Fugaku –en la voz de Sasuke había un tono de respeto hacía el imponente hombre.

- Sakura, es un gusto conocerte.

- El gusto es mío Uchiha-san y me disculpo por ésta visita improvisada.

- No te preocupes, no es muy común que Sasuke invite a alguien a la casa y me alegra que tenga más amigos además de Naruto y Sai – Sentémonos a disfrutar de nuestros alimentos, espero que la comida sea de tu agrado.

- Gracias –pronunció Sakura con una reverencia y se sentó después de que el hombre lo hizo.

La cena fue un delicioso banquete, acompañado de pláticas triviales. Pero a pesar de tener una visita, apenas conocida, Fugaku no evitó incomodar a su hijo con preguntas directas.

- ¿Cuándo piensas regresar a la escuela Sasuke?

Sasuke sintió que la comida se le atragantaba en la garganta, Sakura y Mikoto lo miraron preocupadas. El menor tomó un sorbo de té para aclararse la garganta y poder contestar.

- Creo que mañana, hoy me sentí mejor –y no era mentira, desde hacía un rato Sasuke sentía que la angustia que lo asaltaba desde hacía una semana empezaba a desaparecer.

- Ni un día más, has estado en casa casi una semana y no quiero que bajes tu rendimiento académico, ¿me entendiste?

- Si, otou-san.

- Sakura-chan –interrumpió Itachi para romper el tenso ambiente que se había formado– Dime, ¿Qué hicieron hoy en el colegio? ¿Hubo algo interesante?

Sakura terminó su vaso de té y contestó rápidamente– Leímos "La Leyenda de los Amantes Eternos".

- Es una historia muy bonita –señaló Mikoto con gran ilusión.

- ¿Ya la habías leído Sakura? –preguntó seriamente Fugaku.

- No exactamente, conocía la historia, pero yo la sabía un poco diferente, supongo que depende de quien la cuente es como cambia.

- Tienes razón –dijo Itachi siguiendo la conversación– ¿Sabes a que había ido la sacerdotisa al templo?

- Si mal no recuerdo, ningún libro lo dice –Mikoto había leído varias versiones de la misma historia, pero todas tenían diferencias y ninguna contaba esa parte de la historia.

Sakura sonrió altiva– Yo si lo sé –Fugaku e Itachi miraron intrigados a Sakura y Sasuke pudo darse cuenta del cambio en la actitud de su padre– La sacerdotisa había ido a hacer un tributo a la madre tierra como agradecimiento por sus bondades, le permitía al país vivir de sus recursos, regando los cultivos con las lluvias, dándoles tierras fértiles, evitando los desastres y sobre todo le agradecía que le hubiera permitido nacer.

- Es impresionante que sepas esa parte de la historia –reconoció Fugaku asombrado– Algo más que no cuentan los libros es sobre el árbol que creció después de la muerte de la sacerdotisa, algunos dicen que era un roble, otros dicen que era ciruelo.

- Los textos se equivocan –dijo Sakura con seguridad– Cuando la sacerdotisa murió, su cuerpo se desintegró en pequeñas partículas de energía, cayendo al suelo y dando vida a un cerezo…

- Un cerezo que espera la reunión de los enamorados –pronunció Sasuke lentamente, como si las palabras se formaran por si solas en su boca– Un cerezo que nunca se marchitará, pero que jamás ha florecido –Sasuke decía las frases como si las supiera de memoria– El árbol espera a que la joven pareja se vuelva a reunir bajo sus ramas y cumplan su promesa de amor, y así florecer y mostrar la belleza de "La Leyenda de los Amantes Eternos".

Los padres Uchiha estaban sorprendidos, al igual que Itachi, porque sabían que Sasuke no era del tipo romántico– ¿Cómo lo sabes Sasuke? –preguntó Itachi.

- No lo sabía, solo es como si… lo recordara –se justificó Sasuke igualmente sorprendido– Supongo que lo leí en algún lado.

- Bien, ¿alguien quiere postre? –Mikoto estaba tan emocionada que quería algo dulce con que acompañar la plática de sobremesa que había empezado, aunque sabía que su familia no era especialmente fanática del dulce.

- Sasuke dijo que eras nueva en la escuela –apuntó Fugaku enfocándose en su joven invitada a la mesa– ¿A que se debió el cambio? ¿Tus padres fueron trasladados de su trabajo?

- Ahora que recuerdo, me habías dicho que vienes de un templo, ¿no Sakura? –preguntó Sasuke para ver la reacción de su padre y es que era extraño que Fugaku quisiera saber algo de uno de sus conocidos.

- Hn, mis padres dirigen el templo que esta cerca de la frontera del país, yo vine aquí por que recibí una beca para estudiar en Konoha High.

Mikoto que regresaba de la cocina con un pastel sonrió emocionada– Entonces eres una sacerdotisa.

- Si –contestó Sakura orgullosa– Pero por el momento he dejado mis labores de sacerdotisa para venir a estudiar a la ciudad.

- Debió ser difícil decidir entre tus padres y la escuela –Mikoto cortó dos trozos de pastel, uno para ella y otro más para Sakura, después de servir una taza de café a su esposo.

- Ellos son muy comprensivos y me animaron a seguir adelante, dijeron que era mi destino venir y que ellos jamás se opondrían.

Itachi sonrió irónicamente– El destino eh –murmuró –se acercó a Sakura y le habló al oído– Te voy a decir un secreto Sakura-chan, ¿sabias que nuestra familia desciende de un clan shinobi?

- No, no lo sabía –contestó Sakura tímidamente.

- Bien, si me disculpan estoy un poco cansado –Fugaku se levantó para retirarse pero antes de hacerlo, puso una mano en el hombro de su hijo menor– Acompaña a Sakura a su casa Sasuke, no es seguro para una chica andar sola tan tarde.

- Si, otou-san.

- Buenas noches –se despidió el patriarca de los Uchiha y se retiró.

- Visítanos cuando quieras Sakura-chan, me dio mucho gusto conocerte –Mikoto le regaló una tierna sonrisa a Sakura y siguió a su marido.

- No me gusta hacer mal tercio, así que me voy –Itachi se levantó y se retiro, pero no sin antes murmurarle algo al oído a Sasuke.

Sasuke miró a su hermano con los ojos entrecerrados– Dice mi hermano que… te desea feliz cumpleaños.

- Gracias –agradeció Sakura con una sonrisa divertida.

- ¿Es tu cumpleaños?

- Hn.

- ¿Cómo lo supo?

- Tal vez solo lo adivinó.

Sasuke rodó los ojos, su hermano y su padre estaban comportándose muy extraño y no comprendía por qué. Como lo había dicho su padre, Sasuke escolto a Sakura a su casa, pero justo a la salida de la casa Uchiha sintió una leve corriente fría. Al notar que Sakura solo llevaba el uniforme puesto, fue al armario al lado de la puerta y sacó un chaleco que él solía usar, colocándolo en los hombros de Sakura para cubrirla del frío. En ese momento sintió algo extraño, su estomago se contraía y sentía mariposas revoloteando. No solo era su familia, ahora también él era el extraño.

Itachi salió al jardín para apreciar la noche de luna llena, era hermosa y la luz natural alumbraba maravillosamente los alrededores. Caminó un rato para disfrutar la suave brisa que soplaba, algo llamó su atención. Fugaku estaba parado bajo el árbol más viejo de la propiedad, un viejo cerezo que nunca había florecido y que nunca se había marchitado.

- ¿Disfrutando la noche? –preguntó Itachi parándose junto a él.

- Si y pensando en nuestra visita.

- ¡Ah! También te dejó pensando.

- Esa chica en verdad se parece a las ilustraciones del libro.

Itachi asintió– ¿Crees que ellos dos sean los mismos de la leyenda?

- No lo sé, ella sabe muchos detalles que nadie más sabe, son demasiadas coincidencias.

- Permíteme añadir otra más, le dije a Sasuke que la felicitara por su cumpleaños y adivina qué.

- Hoy es su cumpleaños –intuyó Fugaku seriamente.

- Exacto, igual que el de la sacerdotisa, ella vio la luz del mundo un 28 de marzo y perdió su vida después de sobrevivir al ritual, justo el día que cumplía 16 años.

- Ese detalle nadie más lo sabría, es una nota que escribió el shinobi al final del libro y que nadie más sabe, a excepción de los miembros del clan Uchiha.

- Pero sería demasiado loco pensar que los dos son los de la leyenda.

Fugaku se dio la vuelta y miró al cielo– No tanto como pensar que un árbol de quinientos años florezca por primera vez.

Itachi miró al cerezo y lo que vio lo sorprendió, el árbol que toda su vida había visto verde ahora tenía capullos– Igual que como dicen en el viejo libro –se refería a aquel manuscrito que había pasado de generación en generación en su familia; una reliquia escrita e ilustrada por los dos mejores amigos del shinobi.

En el camino a la casa de Sakura, Sasuke trató de aclarar sus dudas– ¿Cómo sabes tanto de "La Leyenda de los Amantes Eternos"?

- Tal vez sea porque de niña me la contaba mi mamá todas las noches.

- ¿Tal vez? Eso no suena a una explicación convincente.

- Llegamos –interrumpió Sakura evitando dar más explicaciones– Gracias por traerme.

Sasuke miró el edificio de apartamentos frente a él– ¿No quieres que te acompañe hasta arriba?

- Estaré bien, no te preocupes.

Algo en Sasuke se removió, era como verla partir una vez más. ¿Pero como podría ser eso si acababa de conocerla hace pocas horas? Llevado por un extraño impulso detuvo a Sakura por la muñeca y la jaló fuertemente, quedando a escasos centímetros cara a cara. Sus labios, su sonrisa, su cabello, su rostro y sobre todo sus ojos lo atraían como un imán. Sasuke, dejándose llevar por sus instintos, besó a Sakura intensamente en los labios; como si hubiera esperado toda su vida para poder hacerlo. El contacto duró tanto como sus pulmones se los permitieron, sentían que sus almas hubieran esperado una eternidad para ese momento.

- Perdón –se disculpó Sasuke apenado– No suelo hacer eso, es que era algo que necesitaba hacer.

- Si no lo hubieras hecho tú, yo misma lo hubiera hecho –Sasuke se sorprendió de la sinceridad de Sakura, pero le encantó.

Sakura se despidió agitando la mano y con una sonrisa– Nos vemos mañana.

- Hn, tenlo por seguro –contestó Sasuke con una sonrisa arrogante y emprendió el regreso a casa.

- Ésta vez no te dejaré, ésta vez lograré forjar mi destino a tu lado como debió ser desde el principio –declaró Sakura, segura de cumplir su juramento– Como te lo prometí… nos volvemos a ver.

La leyenda se había vuelto realidad, en el momento en que Sakura y Sasuke se besaron, revivieron el viejo cerezo en los jardines del clan Uchiha y como se había predicho, el primer botón de cerezo floreció. Y así nació la primera flor de una infinidad de flores que embellecerían el jardín de la familia Uchiha, como el amor que sentían Sasuke y Sakura y que perduraría como un amor de leyenda.

A la mañana siguiente Sakura se encontró con una gran sorpresa a la puerta de su edificio, Sasuke la esperaba para ir juntos a la escuela. No quería perderla de vista y ella encantada permanecería a su lado.

**XOXOXOXOxoxoxoxo – FIN –oxoxoxoxOXOXOXOX**

Por fin, terminado, no más sufrimiento, ni más suspenso. Sasuke y Sakura por fin comienzan su amor de leyenda después de siglos de haberse encontrado y que el destino les jugó una mala pasada separándolos. ¿No creían que se quedaría con ese final o si? ¡Nunca! ¡Nunca los dejaría separados! Mis historias siempre tienen un final "feliz" aunque no siempre sea a la primera.

Gracias por su constante apoyo, amó sus RR's:

**Strikis**

**vikolove13**

**Mitsuko Ayame**

**SNoodisKoroKoro**

**Cherryland**

**Nati 3**

**ryu akai**

**sweetmaxi18**

**amaizen**

**Eriika-chan**

**shusun**

Me encantaría que me dejaran un RR, porque su opinión me es muy importante:

spartan ghostwolf

lukenoa31

candy-de-keynes

vivs-chan

**o**

, . - ~ * ´ ¨ ¯ ¨ ` * ~ - . ¸

"**CIRCO DE 3 PISTAS"**

(｡◕‿◕｡)

_**Summary:**_ Sasuke deberá resolver el misterio tras los extraños robos de cosas sin valor aparente. Sakura tendrá que esforzarse por combinar las exigentes actividades en su vida: trapecista, mesera y… ¿ladrona? ¿Cuál será el siguiente acto de "Arlequín"?

**O**


End file.
